


In My Dreams

by StarlightMyLife



Series: In My Dreams [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMyLife/pseuds/StarlightMyLife
Summary: What if your dreams really meant something? What if the person you were mean to be with was the person you had been dreaming of all along? Well that’s just ridiculous, at least in Taekwoon’s eyes, but he can’t seem to stop thinking about this one handsome stranger.. It’s starting to freak him out there’s a high chance he isn’t even real right? Was it just a coincidence or was it something more? Either way he has many adventures ahead of him with this new stranger and his 4 energetic friends.





	1. When Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Revamping my story from AFF!~
> 
> Follow me on twitter c: @StarlightMyLife

There he was again just standing there, Taekwoon didn’t think he has ever met this man before in his life. His strikingly beautiful platinum white hair, his muscles that rippled beneath his white V neck t-shirt, his lips that curved slowly in a small smirk every time he left reality to escape into his dreams. In his dream, he didn’t look to be much taller than him yet he almost felt intimidated by his presence… No that wasn’t the right word he trembled in his presence. Just that man standing before him had his words caught in his throat. He must sound insane this isn’t even a real person this is all in his head, but lately this dream has been reoccurring more frequently these past couple of weeks and he can’t figure out why.. “YAH! Jung fucking Taekwoon! I swear to god if you don’t get your ass out of this bed, you’re dead! You are going to be late to work!” Taekwoon heard a screeching Hakyeon from somewhere nearby and all he could do was groan as he flipped over in his bed entangling himself deeper in the sheets. “Taekwoon... yah don’t ignore me you arse!” he spoke again as he chucked a pillow at Taekwoon head. “Alright! I get it! I’m up I’ll get ready!” Taekwoon yelled as he threw a small glare in Hakyeon’s direction sitting up and dragging his feet across the carpeted floor to throw on his white button down uniform with the coffee shop logo on it and brown pants. His mind still couldn’t shake the reoccurring vivid dreams of that man and it was actually starting to scare him, the effect it seem to have on him should not be happening. He didn’t even know if this man was real or not! He sighed to himself as he saw Hakyeon shake his head in disapproval at his tardiness and Taekwoon just sent another glare in his direction. That’s his annoying, overbearing but best friend of a roommate, Cha Hakyeon. They have known each other since they were little kids and although Taekwoon wishes he could jam his mouth full so he would stop nagging him sometimes.. actually all the time, Taekwoon still loves him. For someone only the age of 26 like Taekwoon himself, he is a very motherly figure, a very naggy one. “It’s about time! Breakfast is in the kitchen, not that you have much time but I left it there for you so make sure you don’t starve and eat before you leave, okay? I am off to work, anyeong!” He smiled and pulled Taekwoon into a hug before waving goodbye and grabbing his car keys. He was a model, something he genuinely enjoyed and Taekwoon was happy for him. Well he couldn’t just keep standing around wasting time, he scarfed down the breakfast that had been left on the kitchen counter, grabbed a light sweater just in case, his keys, and headed out the door. The coffee shop where he worked was within walking distance from the house so he didn’t need to really drive much like Hakyeon did. As Taekwoon entered the shop he was engulfed in the familiar aroma of freshly ground coffee and he smiled to himself, something that never failed to bring him peace. And of course that peace had to be ruined. “Hyung! You are 10 minutes late I had to do most of the work all by himself!” Hyuk whined as he came from around the corner and pouted like a child. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and just went to the back to drop of his bag in the locker and change his shoes. Han Sanghyuk was the youngest employee only just turned 21, and at times like this he can act like a child. Don’t let that fool you though he had the strength of an ox and Taekwoon knows full well what it feels like. Taekwoon gave a shiver at the thought, that kid could have brute strength when he wanted to. “Woonie!” Hakyeon came running into the shop gripping Taekwoon’s arm and effectively startling the crap out of him. “Jesus Hakyeon! I thought you went to work, what are you doing here?” Taekwoon asked. “Oh! Hakyeon hyung, anyeong!” Hyuk smiled like a puppy in love. As they spent their years together Hyuk grew very fond of Hakyeon enough that Hyuk had a huge soft spot for him, if not more. “Oh hey Hyukkie!” he gave a soft smile to Hyuk before finishing his thought “I need to borrow the keys I left mine in the apartment and I’m gonna be back home early today, please please!” he rubbed his hands together in a begging motion and Taekwoon just sighed pulling them from his pocket and dropping them in his hands. “Don’t lose them please and make sure you answer me when I call so that way I am not stuck outside like last time!” Taekwoon shouted as he was already racing out the door and back to his car. “I won’t I promise thank you!” and then he was in his car speeding off. Taekwoon shook his head, this guy… and he was supposed to be a couple months older than him, Hakyeon almost acted as irresponsible as Hyuk did at times. “Those are the types of guys you like?” Taekwoon sighed as he pointed in the direction that Hakyeon once was as Hyuk just gave Taekwoon this wide eyed stare light pink dusting his cheeks as he replied “What do you mean…? He’s adorable.” He gave a cheeky grin before walking over to go finish setting up the coffee machine. Yeah maybe when his not nagging your head off Taekwoon thought as he helped Hyuk finish everything up and started taking the costumers. “Where is Jaehwan and Hongbin? They usually come in around this time and I haven’t heard from them all day” questioned Hyuk as he wiped his hands off on his apron tilting his head. “That’s a good qu-“ Taekwoon started “Gooooood Morning guys!~” sung Jaehwan has he skipped through the door, a more composed Hongbin not far behind. “Well speak of the devil” Taekwoon said as he sighed asking Jaehwan to keep it down. “Jaehwan it’s not even morning anymore its 1 in the afternoon..” Taekwoon spoke as he crossed his arms. “Do you always have to look so sour even on beautiful days like this?” Jaehwan spoke as he chuckled and patted Taekwoon’s back. “He is not wrong Jaehwan it definitely is not morning just because you couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed until an hour and a half ago that does not make it the morning.” Hongbin smirked from Jaehwan’s side running a hand through his brown hair to try and tame the fly away hairs. “Yah Binnie!” Jaehwan pouted as he turned to look at him and pull at his arm “You are supposed to be on my side!” They continued they’re typical bantering as Taekwoon started to make their usual drinks milk tea for Jaehwan and chocolate mocha for Hongbin. Lee Jaehwan, 24, and Lee Hongbin, 23, were both close friends of the three of them as well it was usually just the 5 of them that stuck together always, they trusted each other. Hakyeon and Taekwoon met them a little after Taekwoon started working here and met Hyuk. It’s been a little over 5 years now that all of them have been friends. Jaehwan was your typical loud ajumma but he always brought laughter with him wherever he went and Hongbin was the composed side but wasn’t afraid to look at you like you had two heads if you didn’t make sense, but they completed each other, not that either of them would admit that to the other. “Yah go sit and wait over there you are going to slow down my business” Taekwoon mumbled as he ushered them over to table by the window. He had almost finished the drinks pouring out the second cup when he heard the bell chime again signaling that another costumer had entered and he looked up about the smile and welcome the costumer until his words halted, his breath caught in his throat. It was the man from his recent dreams. Taekwoon stood shocked as the stranger walked closer, he hadn’t even made eye contact yet just observing the shop itself. Taekwoon let out a yelp of pain as he realized he over poured the coffee and let it spill right on to his index finger. That got the man’s attention as he looked over and Taekwoon’s eyes still had not left his face. Taekwoon had to force himself to look away as Hyuk’s voice brought him back to reality. “Hyung are you okay I’ll get you a cold tissue!” he ran off to the back as he just stood there feeling like an idiot for messing up the one job that he knew so well. He didn’t trust himself to look back at the handsome stranger so he settled for cleaning up the mess he had made as he spoke keeping himself busy “How can I help you sir?” Taekwoon’s voice cracked at the end and he cursed himself for letting the nervousness seep into his voice. Taekwoon didn’t know what to expect when the stranger spoke but he wasn’t ready for the voice he heard, and it had his insides trembling to the core and Taekwoon hoped to god that he didn’t notice. “I’ll have an Americano, please.” The stranger’s voice sounded like some kind of bass instrument with a little deep baritone and it had Taekwoon gulping. The stranger chuckled as he continued “And a piece of cheesecake actually too, if you don’t mind.” As Taekwoon heard his chuckle he couldn’t help but rip his eyes from the mess he was still “cleaning” and look up into the stranger’s. BIG mistake. Taekwoon was met with deep pool of chocolate and he almost dropped the rag he had been using which would have created another mess. Once again Taekwoon didn’t trust his voice so he just smiled slightly and nodded, which somehow cause the stranger to let out another chuckle and Taekwoon swiftly turned around and began to prepare his order, where the hell was Hyuk with the freaking cold tissue? Taekwoon felt the stranger’s gaze on him the entire time and it just made him all the more nervous. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or why he was feeling this way. He didn’t even understand why he had started dreaming of him in the first place. No doubt this strange man was undeniably very attractive, but Taekwoon felt this weird pull towards the man and it both frightened him and had him desiring for more. Taekwoon was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the stranger’s voice once more. “Excuse me?” Taekwoon embarrassed that he got lost in his own thoughts quickly turned around staring at him tilting his head trying not to let the blood rush to his cheeks and make them red as he waited for the stranger to continue. “I was trying to ask if you had a bathroom but I don’t think you had heard me” he smirked as Taekwoon bit his lip. Good job Taekwoon you are zoning out so hard you can’t even here the costumer’s requests anymore he thought to himself. “S-Sorry, its down that hall, the first door on your left.” Taekwoon spoke softly and gestured in the direction of the hall. He nodded his head in thanks the smile still on his face as he walked off. Taekwoon finished preparing his order as Hyuk came back with the towel and pressed it to Taekwoon’s injured finger. “Hyuk, I’m fine” Taekwoon smiled softly, it would have been nice if he could have gotten here 10 minutes ago but he couldn’t get mad at him as he continued to press it with the cold towel and finished by wrapping it in a band aid which Taekwoon was not sure you were even supposed to do when you have a burn but just smiled again and patted his head. “Thanks..” Taekwoon whispered and Hyuk just gave him his big goofy smile and a thumbs up and said “No problem Hyung we can’t have our best worker injured!” Just then the man from Taekwoon’s dreams returned and Taekwoon stood frozen in his spot. Hyuk just started at him confused as he then smiled at the man. “Here, your order is ready sir!” He took it smiled and instead of sitting at the tables he sat at the bar right in front of a very anxious Taekwoon as the stranger continued to stare at him with his piercing gaze. “Thanks” he said and Hyuk continued to look between the two of them for a bit before he scampered off, Taekwoon knew he was probably going to be questioned heavily later. Taekwoon started chewing his lip as he tried to busy himself with other tasks but he felt the man’s heated gaze on him and it made and invisible shiver run through him. Taekwoon gripped the wash cloth he was using to wipe the table before he swiftly turned around ready to ask the man just why the hell he kept staring at him but as soon as he turned around he was met with that deep heated gaze again and his words stuck in his throat once more. He seemed to notice as he gave Taekwoon that smirk once again. Taekwoon bit his lip in frustration, why was this stranger having such an effect on him! He quickly spoke, the words were rushed but he felt nervous at the man’s continuous staring. “Istheresomethingelsethatyouneedsir?” Taekwoon let it all out in one breath and of course the man’s response was another smile. God! Taekwoon wanted to wipe that smile of his stupid handsome face. “Yeah there is actually..” Taekwoon eyes widened in surprise, one because he didn’t think that he understood what he had said and two what else could he possibly need from him?! He stood up and leaned over the bar counter slightly and Taekwoon took a slight step back as he held his breath at the sudden closer proximity and the man whispered smiling “Your number”.


	2. Cats > Humans

Taekwoon almost dropped the cloth on the floor he was so shocked as he stared at the stranger words weren’t leaving his mouth. Who was this guy?? Taekwoon felt as if the man noticed his state of shock or maybe even expected it, so he grabbed a napkin from the bar and the pen from Taekwoon’s shirt pocket and began to scribble down some digits which Taekwoon assumed to be his phone number. The man quickly disposed of his dishes and came back folding the napkin and placing it neatly in Taekwoon’s shirt pocket as Taekwoon stood there like an idiotic statue “See ya around.. Taekwoon” he smiled and pushed his hands into his pocket as he strolled out the shop. At first Taekwoon was shocked that he knew his name but he had been wearing his nametag, right? Taekwoon look down only to find he was not wearing his name tag today. He also realized he never even got the stranger’s name and the biggest problem to solve was what the hell was Taekwoon going to do with this number..   
Still in his state of awe and shock Hyuk comes back to stand next to Taekwoon as he had probably been observing the situation and he spoke up “Damn… maybe that’s what I should have done to get Hakyeon’s number. I should learn from him he seems like he knows what he’s doi-” He cut off mid-sentence as Taekwoon whacked him over the back of the head with the cloth.  
“Yah!” Taekwoon yelled his face burning red from the encounter “Go finish cleaning!”  
“Ow, hyung..! I was just saying..” He rubbed the back of his head as he pouted and scurried off to go do what he was told.  
Taekwoon just walked to the back, into the locker room, and hoped his face would cool of soon as he fanned himself quickly stuffing the napkin in his bag.  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, business being busy as usual with Jaehwan and Hongbin creating the usual chatter. When it came time to close up, they actually decided to help which was rare because they never stayed to do the dirty work. “So Hyung who was that guy you were talking to earlier, your face looked all kinds of red.” Jaehwan spoke out loudly not even batting an eyelash at his blunt statement but his face held a smug smile. Taekwoon sighed he should have known the reason they wanted to stay and help clean, only because they wanted to butt in on Taekwoon’s personal life.  
Taekwoon shrugged as he spoke and shook his head “Your guess is as good as mine, that was the first time I had seen the man in my life.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie Taekwoon had only seen him in his dreams and that didn’t exactly count because dreams weren’t real at least that’s what he had thought until the gorgeous flirt of a man appeared before him.  
Ken, Hyuk and Hongbin just looked at each other smirking and waggling eyebrows as Taekwoon groaned in contempt and mumbled. “Ughhhh I hate you guys..” and they all just laughed.

As Taekwoon walked home he didn’t feel like calling Hakyeon so he just prayed that he would actually be home early like he said he would. He gently knocked on the door and sighed in relief as he heard footsteps. Hakyeon opened the door with a smile and Taekwoon just walked in plopping himself down on the couch ripping the napkin out of his bag and staring at it.  
Hakyeon tilted his head and started at him. “What’s the matter Woonie and why are you staring at a napkin?” he questioned clearly confused as to why Taekwoon was burning a hole into a napkin with his stare.  
Taekwoon groaned as he spoke “Someone gave me their number..”  
Hakyeon quickly looked over at him wide eyed and snatched the napkin from his hand almost ripping the thing in two “And that’s why you are moping around?? Man I’ll call it myself! Was he a hottie?” He started fanning himself laughing as Taekwoon quickly snatch the napkin back from his hand blushing slightly as he yelled. “Give me that.. That’s not the point!” Taekwoon took his bag, stomped off to his room, and plopped on his bed contemplating what he should do. Should he call? Should he text? If he texted what would he say? If he called what would he say?!? He let out an exasperated sigh into his pillow. I’m acting like a teenager girl with a school crush.. he thought to himself. Why is he even spending so much time thinking about this he JUST met the man today! Yet it feels like he’s known him forever..   
After two hours of laying in his bed, writing and rewriting messages, and almost hitting the call button, he decided to call. He nervously held the phone as he heard it ringing and almost pulled the phone from his ear to end the call when it stopped ringing on the second ring and he heard that familiar deep voice on the other end. “Hello?”  
“H-Hey” Taekwoon spoke barely able to keep his voice at a normal pitch.  
Taekwoon could almost hear the smile in his voice as he replied “Taekwoon?”  
“How did you know it was me and not some stranger?” Taekwoon replied his voice surprisingly steady.  
“I can recognize a kitten’s voice when I hear it.” He let out a low chuckle. Taekwoon couldn’t decide what affected him more, that chuckle or the fact that he’s pretty sure the man just called him a cat.  
He just let out a huff not knowing what to say as he sat up in his bed, so he replied with “Well now you have my number right?” Half of Taekwoon really wanted the man to stay on the phone but the other half really wanted to hang up the phone and slap himself for being so eager to stay on the phone with a complete stranger.  
“Yeah, you are right I do” he paused for a moment before continuing with “would you like to meet me for coffee tomorrow?” Before Taekwoon could come up with some lame excuse as to why he couldn’t go, but it was really because he was too nervous, the man said “And don’t try and tell me you have work tomorrow is Sunday and you guys aren’t open on Sunday.” Taekwoon could feel his smirk once again as if he had just won some secret battle between the two of them and he groaned inwardly and nodded before he realized they were still talking on the phone and he couldn’t even see him so Taekwoon replied with a weak “S-Sure.”  
“Great I’ll meet you at the cat café 4 blocks down from your coffee shop, you know the place right?”  
Taekwoon nodded again and then rolled his eyes at his own stupidity before he answered with another yes.  
“Alright see you there at 3, and by the way my name is Kim Wonshik, in case you were curious, good night Taekwoon” He chuckled before he hung up.  
Oh man, was Taekwoon curious alright, “Kim Wonshik” It sounded nice rolling off his tongue. As he slipped underneath the covers he realized he was more excited about this than he felt he should be.  
Taekwoon woke up and for the first time in the last couple of weeks the dream of Wonshik didn’t come to tempt him. He quickly showered and got dressed paying a little extra attention to prepping himself since he would be seeing Wonshik.. oh my god he can’t even look at himself. He has known this man for maybe 24 hours I need Jesus he thought as he began walking down the blocks towards the cat café. He could see Wonshik in the distance and nope Jesus couldn’t save him now. As soon as he saw Wonshik in his ripped jeans and navy blue t-shirt he inwardly groaned to himself, he really needed to calm down these hormones. He didn’t realize he had been staring that hard until Wonshik’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “Like what you see?” He teased as he stopped walking both of them standing in front of the entrance to the café. He quickly turned to towards the door of the café his face showing off a deep shade of red ignoring Wonshik’s comment before walking inside as Wonshik just laughed at what Taekwoon assumed was his red face as he followed.  
As soon as they stepped inside Taekwoon smiling and sitting down at one of the tables, a cat immediately came to take its place in his lap as he slowly stroked its fur Taekwoon couldn’t contain himself, besides children cats were his favorite thing actually animals in general he just loved. Taekwoon heard a throat being cleared as he snapped his head up giving Wonshik a sheepish smile.  
He just grinned as he said jokingly “Damn, that cat is already getting more attention than me.” He sat across from Taekwoon and ordered them drinks as Taekwoon once again couldn’t control the color spreading across his face which seemed to be happening a lot more frequently ever since he met this strange man from his dreams.  
“You really love cats don’t you?” he said  
“Yeah I do they are so calming and cute..” Taekwoon said  
“Yeah, just like you.” he smiled.  
Taekwoon coughed almost chocking on his own spit as he tried to fan his face from getting any redder which Wonshik just thought was all the more funny. “E-Excuse me?”  
Instead of repeating his statement which Wonshik knew Taekwoon clearly heard he says “I love cats too they are so fluffy and soft”  
He reached down to try and pick one up but it quickly sprinted away and he had a soft pouty looking face that Taekwoon couldn’t help but laugh.  
“That’s the first time I have seen you even crack anything related to a smile at me..” Wonshik said as Taekwoon quickly pressed his lips together self-consciously a rosy color hitting his cheeks again as Wonshik nodded his head “I like it though, it suits you”  
They continued to chat and get to know each other after their drinks came. Taekwoon found out that Wonshik was an artist. Taekwoon could tell that he truly loved to paint in the way that he talked about it. They talked about everything under the sun from Taekwoon’s goofy motherly roommate and all his friends Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Hyuk to hobbies to just small things. Taekwoon could kind of tell he lived more of a loner lifestyle keeping to himself which would honestly be Taekwoon if he hadn’t met Hakyeon, but Wonshik seemed to be excited when Taekwoon told him he should come hang out with the five of them some time and as he continued to talk Taekwoon just smiled and listened his eyes gradually fell to his lips they looked so soft and plush and Taekwoon really wanted to-  
“Taekwoon?” he spoke and he jolted upright staring at Wonshik like a kid being caught taking snacks from the cupboard at midnight.  
“Y-Yes? Sorry I’m listening”  
He smiled “I know, I just asked if you wanted to go. It’s getting pretty late and I know you have to go work at the coffee shop tomorrow morning, I also have to head to the studio tomorrow as well.”  
In all honestly, Taekwoon didn’t feel like leaving at all he just wanted to sit and stare at Wonshik’s beautiful face or better yet be wrapped up in his strong-   
“Yeah sure lets go!” Taekwoon gave a small smile mentally scolding himself once again even though he was reluctant to get up.  
They walked out together and Taekwoon could feel Wonshik’s body heat close to his, their arms brushing up against one another every so often from the close proximity. Taekwoon was too nervous to move closer, but he certainly didn’t want to move away so, they just stayed like that in comfortable silence until Taekwoon decided to ask if he wanted to come to movie night. It’s something the five of them had almost every week on Monday if they could all make it, it was sort of like a tradition for the five of them.  
”Hey, Wonshik would you like to join Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Hongbin, Hyuk and I for movie night tomorrow night?” Taekwoon timidly asked  
Wonshik just gave him his brilliant smile and nodded “Of course I would love to I don’t usually hang out with friends often like that it sounds like fun, what time?”  
“Around 9pm is when we start setting up and picking out a movie so you can stop by then” Taekwoon smiled as they stood in front of his apartment building. “ Thanks for walking me..” Taekwoon didn’t know what it was about Wonshik and his face but he just had a hard time making direct eye contact with him. He was starting to feel like putty in his hands and Taekwoon’s shoes suddenly became much more interesting to look at.  
“Anytime thanks for agreeing to go out for coffee with me” Wonshik smiled and reached out his hand and Taekwoon freaked out slightly his body tensing from nervousness, but Wonshik just brushed some of his hair to the side and waved at him as he whispered. “Goodnight Taekwoon..”   
Taekwoon could barely choke out a good night back before he was walking away and Taekwoon was a slowly melting puddle on the ground dragging himself upstairs and bracing himself for the nagging that was about to begin.  
“Jung Taekwoon where have you been its almost 12am and you have work tomorrow which we both know you can’t ever seem to wake up for and- What’s up with your face why are you smiling like that? It’s creepy..” Hakyeon stated as Taekwoon walked passed him and sat on the couch continuing in his Wonshik themed fantasies before he decided to answer him.  
“I was with Wonshik”  
“Who the hell is Wonshik?”  
“The guy who gave me the number yesterday that you so kindly snatched from my hand” Taekwoon stated sarcastically as he went to make himself some tea.  
Hakyeon was suddenly on Taekwoon in a minute breathing down his neck with a million questions. “OMG, where did you guys go? What did you guys do? Is he hot? Did you guys kiss? WHEN CAN I MEET HIM?” he stared at he with hopeful glittery eyes.  
“Cat café, talked, yes” Taekwoon blushed slightly as he continued “No you oaf now get off me before I knock you over the head!” Taekwoon said grabbing his tea after Hakyeon removed himself from his arm he went back to his room to read.  
“Aww Woonie you didn’t answer my last question!”  
Taekwoon sighed and yelled from the room “He is coming to movie night tomorrow I hope you don’t mind I invited him, he seemed excited to join!”  
“Oh really!? I don’t mind make sure you let the guys know I’m sure they won’t mind either, but still let them know!”  
Hakyeon actually did have a point, Taekwoon pulled out his phone to message the group when he saw that he had one unread message from Wonshik. He smiled to himself, but he decided to message the group first  
From Leo the Lion:  
Guys, is it okay if I invite Wonshik to our movie night tomorrow?  
From The Mighty Bean:  
Who da fuck is Wonshik?  
From Hyuk Cena:  
Is that the guy that gave you is number on a napkin the other day?  
From Kenjumma:  
Someone gave Taekwoon their number HAHA you guys too funny XD  
From Sassy Cha:  
Guys I swear I saw it when he came home and today he came home with a stupid grin on his face they probably kissed already.  
From Sassy Cha:  
This is serious though guys first time Taekwoon is so interested in another human being besides us!  
From The Mighty Bean:  
:OOOOOOOOOO  
From Kenjumma:  
DAMN movin’ in fast on the Taektrain of love CHOO CHOO ALL ABOARD!  
From Hyuk Cena:  
Dang I really need to learn Wonshik’s moves  
From Sassy Cha:  
For what Hyukkie?~  
From Hyuk Cena:  
UHH for practice..? Yeah :3  
From Leo the Lion:  
Hakyeon that is not true.. God I hate you guys… can he come or not??  
From Sassy Cha:  
Love you too Woonie, you already got my yes!~  
From Hyuk Cena:  
Of course Hyung!  
From Kenjumma:  
Yeah sure! Unless he doesn’t like action movies then HES OUT  
From The Mighty Bean:  
Ken shut up you are just mad that you don’t always get to choose, of course Taekwoon-hyung.  
From Kenjumma:  
:’( Biiiiiniiieeeeee..!  
Taekwoon sighed and rolled his eyes at their shenanigans before nervously clicking on the message Wonshik sent.  
From Wonshik:  
I had fun today I can’t wait to hang out tomorrow with everyone :))  
From Taekwoonie:  
I had fun too! It’s gonna be fun, my apt. number is 3G by the way! If you get lost just give me a ring.  
From Wonshik:  
Of course, I would call you just to hear your voice ;)  
This guy! Taekwoon had never met such a flirt in his life he couldn’t believe it as he hid his face under the covers even though no one was in the room with him.  
From Taekwoonie:  
… Good night Wonshik  
Was all Taekwoon replied before he plugged in his phone and drifted to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @StarlightMyLife


	3. Wonshik da Vinci

The next morning was the same routine only today Taekwoon got up on time ready for the day without having to hear it from Hakyeon’s mouth. He was excited for movie night and he couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t because Wonshik was going to be there as well. When Taekwoon arrived at the shop, Hyuk noticed his mood and smiled.  
“Yahhh Hyung are you sure there is nothing going on between you two you look like a puppy in-” Taekwoon turned to him and chopped his neck “I suggest you not finish that sentence if you don’t wanna have dish duty tonight” He threatened and Hyuk just laughed and scampered off to clean some tables yelling out a ‘Yes sir!’   
~A couple hours later~  
Hongbin and Jaehwan had just arrived and the usual bickering had started of who gets to pick the movie tonight.  
“We watched a comedy last week lets watch some action instead!!” Jaehwan whined from next to Hongbin who of course wasn’t giving his whining the attention that Jaehwan so desperately wanted from him.  
“What about a romance? This movie called-” Hyuk started but was quickly shut down by Hakyeon.  
“Hyukkie I think the only one that likes romantic movies here is you” He gently patted Hyuk’s head as he let out a soft huff of disappointment, but he knew Hakyeon was right.  
After more 10 more minutes of thinking and suggestions, Hongbin suggested “What about a horror movie it’s been a while sin=ce we watched one of those and I have The Ring right here!” He smiled and waved it and everyone thought about it, nodded, and shrugged why not? The only one slightly pouting was Jaehwan still hoping for his action movie when the doorbell rang and Taekwoon all but tripped over Jaehwan to get to it.  
He quickly open the door giving a small smile to the man he had wanted to see all day.  
“Hey sorry I was a bit late I wanted to work a bit more on a new piece I was doing.” Wonshik sheepishly smiled.  
“Oh, its not a problem! Come inside and meet the rest-” Taekwoon wasn’t able to finish because Hakyeon pushed past him and held out his hand.  
“Hi! I’m Hakyeon! Wonnie’s best friend and roommate!”  
Hyuk stood next to him and introduced himself next “I’m Sanghyuk, but you can call me Hyuk! I work with Taekwoon hyung at the coffee shop!”  
“I’m Jaehwan and this is Hongbean! We don’t work at the coffee shop but we often visit!” Jaehwan got up as well standing behind Hakyeon waving.  
Hongbin nudged Jaehwan in the ribs who let out a sound of protest before saying “My name is actually HongBIN nice to meet you as well.” he smiled.  
Wonshik just smiled back at all of them giving a little handshake type thing to each of them and nodding. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you all, I’m Wonshik. Taekwoon has told me a lot about you guys”  
“Awww, Wonnie you just love us so much that you can’t stop talking about us” Hakyeon cooed as he patted Taekwoon’s cheek and Taekwoon just rolled his eyes.  
“Oh really! Hyung has told us about you too he was just talking about you this mor-” Taekwoon jabbed Hyuk in the ribs and glared at him before letting out a mortified expression turning his gaze anywhere but into Wonshik’s eyes and Wonshik laughed.  
As they all sat down in their spots, Jaehwan and Hongbin huddled together in the love seat, Hakyeon sitting on the floor next to hyuk also sitting on the floor but leaning against another love seat on the other side for support and Taekwoon sat on the couch a little behind the two love seats and Wonshik followed suit. Taekwoon explained to Wonshik that they were going to watch a horror movie.  
“Is that okay with you, you aren’t scared, right?” Taekwoon asked. How ironic I’m asking if he is scared when I’m a huge baby myself.. Taekwoon thought.  
He just let out that beautiful deep laugh and shook his head. “No I actually find the thrill of horror pretty enjoyable!”  
Hyuk whispered “He is a keeper hyung” He winked and Taekwoon was tempted to throw the tissue box next to him at Hyuk, but settled with a glare instead luckily Wonshik didn’t even hear as the movie began to play.

Halfway through the movie Hyuk’s head was in Hakyeon’s lap as he gently stroked the maknae’s hair while Jaehwan was peeking behind the sheet that he and Hongbin were wrapped in trying not to be scared shitless as Hongbin just laughed at him and the movie itself. Taekwoon on the other hand was fighting the urge to not scream as he peeked through his hands at the movie and not let his hormones take over with this beautiful man sitting next to him causing him to be anxious to no end. At some time during the movie Wonshik had moved so unexpectedly close that when Taekwoon felt the hand that wasn’t attached to his face in terror slowly being grazed by Wonshik’s hand, Taekwoon jumped letting out a scared whimper until he realized it was just Wonshik, but that didn’t help that much considering his presence alone still made Taekwoon nervous.  
He laughed lightly, whispering softly as he leaned over towards Taekwoon’s ear “I didn’t know you were so scared, I didn’t mean to frighten you”  
Taekwoon could feel his breath on his ear and he swear it sent a shiver through his body as he shook his head “I am not scared” Taekwoon’s voice wasn’t the least bit convincing and neither was the small jump he made when the stupid ring girl came crawling towards the tv. He almost threw himself on Wonshik who instinctively wrapped an arm around him and Taekwoon just stared at Wonshik’s arm and then up at him. Probably the worst idea Taekwoon has ever had. The look in Wonshik’s eyes was too much for Taekwoon’s poor body to handle his breath got caught in his throat again just like their first encounter. Wonshik leaned in and Taekwoon couldn’t move partially because he didn’t want to, but also because Wonshik’s arm around his waist held him firmly in place.  
Wonshik stared at him his breath ghosting his lips as he asked “What are you thinking about..?”  
Taekwoon couldn’t help but to just continue to stare at him and he did the second most dumbest thing today by giving Wonshik his honest answer his brain being too fogged to think of something that Taekwoon should have said instead whispering “Your lips..” Well there goes Taekwoon’s dignity. He blinked his face blazing red realizing what he had said a moment too late before Wonshik’s lips were on his. Taekwoon’s mind blanked and his eyes fluttered shut he couldn’t think about anything except for the feeling of Wonshik’s lips on his and Taekwoon gripped the front of his shirt Wonshik’s grip around him tightening. It started out soft but Wonshik’s lips sought out for more as he pressed them more firmly against Taekwoon’s. He released Taekwoon’s lips and Taekwoon realized that he hadn’t taken a breath and when he did they came in small weak gasps. When his lips attached to Taekwoon’s neck he was not ready, letting out a soft sound of protest as a shiver rackets through his body his arms wrapping around Wonshik’s neck as he whispered.  
“W-Wonshik.. stop.. they are right there” Taekwoon was barely able to choke out trying to catch his breath, just Wonshik’s presence alone made him breathless and now he could feel his tongue against his neck, Taekwoon was going to go insane. Wonshik didn’t stop at first though, his lips kissing Taekwoon’s neck as another light whimper left Taekwoon’s lips he settled for just ghosting his lips over Taekwoon’s neck running the tip of his nose along Taekwoon’s jaw before he settled his teeth by Taekwoon’s ear nibbling slightly and Taekwoon clamped a hand over his mouth.  
“W-Wonshik.. please..!” He whispered. What was with this guy!? And why was I acting like some horny teenager who hasn’t gotten laid in years?! Taekwoon mentally cried.  
Taekwoon could feel him smirk against his ear before he whispered “It doesn’t help when you make noises like that Kitten..” As Wonshik uttered the sentence his voice got significantly deeper and Taekwoon swear it all shot straight to his groin. Taekwoon didn’t have time for a snarky reply or to question that damned nickname again because he heard rustling and looked over to see that the movie was just ending so he quickly sat up making sure he looked the least amount of suspicious as possible. Taekwoon could feel Wonshik’s gaze as he chuckled at him trying to pull himself together. Well if he hadn’t teased him in the first place he wouldn’t be like this! The nerve!  
“Wah that was a good movie! Right guys?” asked Hakyeon  
Everyone smiled or nodded with Jaehwan just nuzzling into Hongbin and Hongbin proceeding to knuckle his head has he tried to remove himself from the koala hug Jaehwan was giving him while Taekwoon proceeded to nod nervously fanning himself as he saw Wonshik smirk over in his direction. Taekwoon swore he was going to wipe that smirk off his stupid face one day.  
Everyone had cleared out by now, except Hyuk and Wonshik, Hyuk was practically begging Hakyeon to let him stay. Hakyeon gave in so easily when it came to Hyuk that he barely had to try. He just tackled Hakyeon into a hug and smiled. “Thanks Hyung!”  
“You should let Wonshik stay if he wants to! It was nice having you for movie night!” Hakyeon smiled and dragged Hyuk to his bedroom with Hyuk more than willing to go. “Goodnight guys!”  
Taekwoon smiled and waved goodnight turning to face a still smirking Wonshik and Taekwoon frowned crossing his arms. “Just because Hakyeon said you should doesn’t mean you are going to stay the night.” He spoke smiling at himself for the confidence in his voice as he walked over to the kitchen. He heard Wonshik follow but he wasn’t expecting Wonshik’s hands to come out and land on either side of the counter in front of him as he tensed and whipped around to see Wonshik’s face mere inches from his. “Just what do you think you are doing?” he said a little less confident than before but keeping his stance.  
“What does it look like..?” Wonshik answered back with another question and Taekwoon just huffed in annoyance biting his lip.  
“I don’t know, but you can’t stay the night today!” Taekwoon turned back around tending to his nightly tea, but he couldn’t exactly concentrate when he felt Wonshik’s breath right by his ear his nose tickling his hair like he was smelling his scent. Taekwoon was beginning to hate the pull he felt towards him and he couldn’t stop himself from reacting and he despised it. He knew he wanted it but he just met this man! Yet Wonshik had this kind of power over him and it drove him insane. He couldn’t do this, what was he turning to? What happened to the strong independent Taekwoon? Well he definitely wasn’t about to melt in the arms of this man he had met almost two days ago! With all the will power he could muster he spun around and gently pushed his arm to move out of his reach.   
“I am a bit busy tonight, I still have some work for the coffee shop to finish so maybe you can spend the night another time?” Taekwoon said lying through his teeth it didn’t help that he had basically just invited him back “another time” but he had more dignity than this and whatever it is that Wonshik wanted, if he even wanted anything, Taekwoon was going to end it right here.  
His reply surprised Taekwoon more than it should as he just smiled and nodded his head “You’re right I should be heading home it is getting late. Invite me again some time it was nice hanging out with everyone like this.” The smile that reached his lips seemed so genuine it tugged at Taekwoon’s heart and it made him smile back.  
“Of course, you are always welcome with us anytime” The aura in the room shifted from sexual tension to just lighthearted genuine feelings of friendship and despite Taekwoon’s still fast beating heart and defiance he could tell that Wonshik was being genuine and going to fit into their group just fine.  
As Taekwoon walked him to the door bidding him a goodbye, a hand stop before he could finish closing the door and Taekwoon looked back in surprise.  
“Don’t think that I was just messing around before.” And that was all Wonshik said before he finished closing the door himself and Taekwoon was left dumbfounded standing in front of his door just staring at it as he tried to comprehend what exactly Wonshik was talking about before his face started to heat up and he quickly grabbed his tea that he had left unattended in the kitchen and sped walked to his room. This guy was going to be the death of him. He placed is tea on his bedside about to pull out his book before he heard some suspicious noises coming from the room. I swear to god there asses better be pg in there Jesus Christ it’s not like they are the only ones here! He thought as he plugged his head phones in deciding to read a bit before he drifted to sleep.

“Ahh..! Hyung!” Hyuk whined.   
“Just keep still Hyukkie!” Hakyeon huffed as his elbow was digging into the back of the younger lying on the bed in agony.   
“You said this was supposed to feel good I think you are just making it worse, my back is going to break at this rate.” Hyuk mumbled as he just planted his face in the bedsheets giving up trying to push the elder off him.  
“Tomorrow morning when you feel great you are going to feel guilty that you weren’t more appreciative of my magic hands!” Hakyeon shook his head and just continued working his so called ‘magic hands’ much to Hyuk’s dismay.

 

Taekwoon woke up to loud banging and noise and he groggily rubbed his eyes confused and irritated as to who the hell was making this kind of noise at 6 in the god dang morning. He shuffled out of his bed and opened his door walking into the living room to find Hyuk with Hakyeon at his mercy under him in between Hyuk’s legs holding what looked like a rag ready to wack Hyuk upside the head with it. He didn’t even wanna know…  
“Guys.. what the actual fu-” Taekwoon started rubbing his eyes  
They made no effort to move out of their positions but Hakyeon tried to defend his case before Takewoon cut him off. “It’s not what it looks-”  
“I don’t even care.. But if you guys are going to be Rated R at least do it in the privacy of your bedroom thanks” Takewoon sighed as he walked to the kitchen to make himself some coffee since he clearly wasn’t going back to sleep, he needed to make it through the rest of this day.  
“Woonniee! It’s not like that!” Hakyeon complained as he pushed Hyuk off him standing up and sending Hyuk a small glare if he was trying to actually be angry at the kid he need to try a bit harder because that was the least convincing glare Taekwoon had ever seen.  
“Well he said we could be Rated R in the bedroom so I mean..?” Hyuk mumbled.  
“Sanghyuk!!” Hakyeon screamed the redness hitting his cheeks as he wacked him with the rag stomping to the kitchen to do some cleaning Taekwoon assumed while Hyuk just looked like an abused puppy waiting for his owner to come back to him.  
Taekwoon sat at the dining room table rolling his eyes ignoring them as he drank his coffee scrolling through his phone  
From Wonshik:  
Hey, :) You have work today right?  
From Taekwoonie:  
Yeah, why?  
From Wonshik:  
I want to take you somewhere after you get off work  
From Taekwoonie:  
Where?  
From Wonshik:  
It’s a surprise~ I’ll come pick you up at the coffee shop  
From Taekwoonie:  
Okay I’ll be waiting.  
Taekwoon was very curious as to where exactly Wonshik wanted to take him and he was not one to like surprises that much so he hoped it wasn’t something crazy, but he had to be honest with himself, if it was from Wonshik he would like anything. He finished his coffee noticing that Hyuk was still here sitting on the couch with Hakyeon.  
“Not to ruin your bonding time but we have work soon and unless you brought clothes and wanna shower here I suggest you go back and get ready” Taekwoon said walking back to his room to get ready himself.  
“Ah! Hyung you are right! I’ll see you later Hakyeon!” He smiled at the other and gently patted his cheek before slipping on his shoes and rushing out the door with a slightly pouty Hakyeon just waving back.

By the end of Taekwoon’s shift he was restless and tired, but nothing could stop his excitement from seeing Wonshik today. As he got lost in his thoughts about to change out of his uniform Wonshik came waltzing through the doors. He quickly ran back to change and came out so as not to make him wait too long.  
“Hey, you ready?” He smiled and Taekwoon just nodded and sighed internally. He could smile all day and Taekwoon doesn’t think he would ever get tired of it.   
They walked for a bit until they were in front of this fancy looking building. Taekwoon had no idea where they were, but as Wonshik lead him through the doors he thought he had more of an idea. The whole place was filled with anything related to art. Sculptures, paintings, architecture, sketches, and designs it was quite beautiful. Taekwoon was gawking so much he almost lost track of Wonshik as he suddenly turned left into a hallway. As Taekwoon walked down the hallway, it was beautiful with finished and unfinished artwork in different rooms and just the hall itself was layered with intricate designs on the walls and famous paintings adorning it. They reach Wonshik’s room, Wonshik unlocking a door and walking inside with Taekwoon quickly following behind. If Taekwoon was amazed before, he was for sure amazed now. He could immediately smell the paint fumes as he stepped inside, but what caught his attention were the painting and works of art, some unfinished, everywhere. There was newspaper covering the ground and there were canvases and sketch books littering the tables against the wall and paint everywhere on the ground. That’s probably why the newspaper was there Taekwoon chuckled to himself. Everything was so breathtaking in all forms from sketches to water color he even saw a clay pot in the corner. He felt pride swell in his chest at Wonshik’s artistic ability. He was pulled from his thoughts when Wonshik called him over.  
He turned to Taekwoon and opened his arms “Welcome to my office” He laughed “Well not exactly an office it’s just where I work on all my pieces and often where I come to relieve stress. It’s more of a studio.”  
Taekwoon kept staring around the room he couldn’t believe the pieces of art work he was seeing the drawings on the table were so well done and the paintings were beautiful.   
“They are all so beautiful.. You made all of these Wonshik..?” Taekwoon said still in awe  
“Yes I did thank you.. This is my passion the one thing I knew I was born to do!” Wonshik smiled and laughed.  
There was one that looked like it was left unfinished which is the one he was probably working on last night when he was late to their movie night Taekwoon thought as he walked over and took a look. It was a light sketch and it looked very familiar.  
“Is that..me??” Taekwoon questioned whipping around to look at him in surprise as he saw Wonshik give off a bit of an embarrassed laugh and rub the back of his neck.  
“Haha yeah I was lacking inspiration and then I thought of you and all of a sudden I just started drawing it. What do you think?” Wonshik said nonchalantly   
Taekwoon was flattered to say the least as he looked back over at the unfinished drawing nodding his head in approval. “It looks nice so far.”  
“And I actually wanted to ask you if you could model for me for just a bit so I could get a little more of the sketch done? If its okay with you..” He trailed off looking at Taekwoon expectantly.  
Taekwoon’s eyes widened at hearing the word model, but he nodded and smiled slightly “Sure I would love to” he said. After all he brought Taekwoon all this way and showed him all this he felt like it was a big deal to Wonshik since art was such an important part of his life Taekwoon was happy to be included in one of his precious artworks.  
“Great just sit right here!” His eyes sparkled as he heard Taekwoon’s answer ushering him to sit down in front of his canvas gently fixing his hair and touching Taekwoon’s face to put it in the style and direction that he wanted and Taekwoon couldn’t help but blush, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Even the lightest touches had him tingling and he mentally slapped himself. He felt like Wonshik noticed because he spoke up.  
“You don’t have to be so nervous just relax and smile, don’t do anything you wouldn’t normally do” He gently rubbed his thumb over Taekwoon’s cheek which didn’t make the heat in Taekwoon’s cheeks any better as he nodded. Wonshik then sat down in front of him and began to work.  
About an hour had passed or at least Taekwoon’s thinks from that clock on the far wall behind Wonshik that he kept staring at because looking into Wonshik’s eyes would just mean a whole lot of trouble for him. He was starting to get slightly restless under Wonshik’s gaze. Taekwoon knows he had to stare at him in order to draw but could he just not stare with such intensity?  
As if Wonshik noticed his restlessness he said “I am almost done, you won’t have to keep still for much longer I promise”  
Another 20 minutes of sitting and Wonshik got up admiring his work and glancing over at Taekwoon before smiling and beckoning him over to come look.  
“It is not completely finished, but the sketch is done.”  
When Taekwoon walked over to look he was awestruck it was breathtaking. Taekwoon wasn’t calling himself a handsome god or anything, but the elegance in Wonshik’s drawings had him taken aback. “I love it, it’s so beautiful..” Taekwoon whispered as he heard Wonshik laugh and gently ruffle Taekwoon’s hair “It matches the person that’s been drawn”  
Taekwoon bites his lip letting the color reach his cheeks again as he swatted at Wonshik’s hand.  
“Are you hungry? Let’s go grab dinner” He chuckled as he spoke  
“Yeah sure” Taekwoon said he certainly wasn’t complaining because for one he was starving and two he couldn’t deal with anymore of Wonshik’s embarrassing flirtatious comments but he couldn’t help but feel like Wonshik shared something important with him today and it made him feel special to be included in his art that he held so dear. The more he thought about it the more he was really starting to like this beautiful man from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me @StarlightMyLife ^^


	4. Library Meet Ups

Taekwoon rolled over in his bed groaning and dreading the feeling of waking up, but he knew that if he stayed in bed he would soon regret it because Hakyeon would waltz in and most definitely pull him out of this bed himself. He buried his face in his pillow smiling to himself from yesterday’s events. After seeing Wonshik’s ‘office’ they went to eat dinner and it was amazing. Taekwoon feels like that’s all he has been saying recently when it was anything concerning Wonshik, but he just always makes Taekwoon feel as if he am the most important thing when he am with him. Taekwoon is not one to particularly like attention but when he was with Wonshik it was different, it felt different and he loved every minute of it. The way Wonshik gazed at him, the way he lightly would brush his thumb over Taekwoon’s hand on the table, the way he seemed so genuinely interested in every little thing Taekwoon had to say. He turned over in his bed pushing the pillow into his face again exasperated with himself. He wasn’t some little girl and he can’t believe was thinking so hard and feeling this way about someone he used to only see in his dreams just days ago. Well Taekwoon didn’t really believe in love at first sight or things like this, but he couldn’t deny the underlying immediate attraction he felt for Wonshik. God all Taekwoon has been doing is complaining about this situation. He needs to get it together he gave one last sigh before finally pulling himself out of bed and getting ready for the day. After his shower, he looked at himself in the mirror and promised himself that he wouldn’t make any rash decisions even when it concerned Wonshik.  
“Taekwoon I’m off to work! Hyukkie and I are gonna go to the book store together later so I’ll come by to the café afterwards. I think Jaehwan and Hongbin are coming too! So you should come join us!” He called as he waved and swiftly left the apartment before Taekwoon could give his reply.  
“Well thanks for waiting to hear my reply Hakyeon jeez..” Taekwoon tched grabbing his bag and keys and heading out the door soon after Hakyeon.

 

“So what’s really in this coffee?” Jaehwan questioned and Hongbin just gave him that look of ‘are you really asking a dumb question like this right now?’  
Taekwoon stared at him as he squinted “What?”  
“Don’t look at me like that! When I drink coffee at home or at the other cafes it tastes like garbage with a sprinkle of chocolate and a mild hint of a bitter aftertaste. I am not really one to like coffee anyway.. but then you always make the coffee taste like I just drank something close to a chocolate milkshake!” He scoffed as he stared at his now empty coffee cup while Hongbin broke into a fit of laughter.  
“Jaehwan, do you know that you aren’t making any sense right now? And I don’t think any sort of coffee in the world tastes like a chocolate milkshake, you idiot. I don’t do anything special at least I don’t think, but if I were to tell you then I’m pretty sure the whole world would know and be doing it by tomorrow and then it wouldn’t be so special, now would it?” Taekwoon stated as he smiled secretly pleased that people seemed to love the coffee he makes. Jaehwan just grumbled some snarky response that Taekwoon couldn’t exactly pick up before he turned away to tend to some more customers.

After their shifts were over they changed and Taekwoon decided to head to the book store with them seeing as he didn’t have anything better to do and Wonshik hadn’t texted him all day. Not that he said he was going to or that he was supposed to because they were JUST friends and Taekwoon needed to not think about him right now.  
Taekwoon startled when he felt fingers snapping in front of his face to find a confused and slightly smirking Hongbin now waving his hand in front of Taekwoon’s face. “Yeo, Taekwoon I have been trying to get your attention for like 2 minutes now.”  
“O-Oh sorry Hongbin I was just thinking about stuff”  
“Clearly” he laughed  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing as important as what you were thinking about just now obviously.” He smiled and continued “I was just asking what book you were going to borrow this time seeing has you have read about ¾ of the library already”  
Taekwoon rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment as he really did love reading but Hongbin was just exaggerating.. “Yah it is definitely not ¾! Do you know how many books are in that library?!”  
He raised his hands in mock surrender as they entered the library and Taekwoon smiled to himself, the coffee shop and the library were the two places he loved the most and he’s sure it was probably as much love as Wonshik held for his studio of artwork. He quickly went off on his own browsing the shelfs and reading the backs of various books here and there. Taekwoon wasn’t paying much attention until he suddenly bumped into a solid body. Lifting his head about to bow and apologize, he saw that it was the man that had him questioning his rash actions these past couple of days, Wonshik himself. Taekwoon was surprised to see him at the library and he couldn’t hold back that emotion from appearing on his face very well.   
Wonshik noticed as he laughed and responded with “Hey, why so shocked to see me? I read too ya know”  
He quickly recovered blushing at his astonishment before he clutched the book he was holding to his chest and mumbled “It’s not that I was just wasn’t expecting to see you today so it took me by surprise, and also sorry for bumping into you just then..” he fidgeted slightly.

~Wonshik’s Point of View~   
He was doing it again that fidgeting he always seem to do at times when I was with him. God, he was so cute but I really wish he would look me in the eyes more it’s not like I’m medusa or something and he will turn into stone if he sets his eyes on my face. But I guess I’m just too charming I smiled to myself. I could help but also smile at his small actions. I just want to wrap him up in my arms, but I didn’t want to scare him away either. From the time I walked into the coffee shop and my gazed settled on him there was just something there and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Hell he had affected me so much I even drew a portrait of the man. I have no doubt in my mind that I will do whatever it takes to get closer to him, but I had to procced with caution. He looked to be pretty feisty when he wanted to be. I chuckled to myself which made him tilt his head at me before I just shook my head and replied with a ‘nothing’.  
“So, what are you doing here just looking around or?” he asked  
“I came to find some books on art and art history I am actually doing a bit of research right now” I smiled “What’s that book you have in your hand?”  
“Oh, this? It’s just a series of books I have been reading it’s the third book in the series.” He stared down at the book holding it tightly to his chest as he smiled. His eyes forming crescent moons and I resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair. Honestly when I’m around him I have to try and resist the urge to do a lot of things sometimes it’s things I’m not so proud for my mind to even be thinking. I was about to ask him if he wanted to sit with me in the library when I heard Hyuk’s voice calling out for Taekwoon.  
“Hyung! Do you wanna come eat with us Hakyeon keeps complaining abo- Oh Wonshik! What’s up?” He smiled and walked over to me and I gave him a fist bump and nodded with a confused looking Taekwoon probably wondering why Hyuk and I looked like we have been friend’s way longer than we actually have. I mean the handshake just comes out naturally no matter how long I have known someone. The rest of them came following behind with Hakyeon rubbing his stomach in obvious hunger and Jaehwan with an arm around Hongbin’s shoulder while Hongbin tried to loosen the grip Jaehwan had around him. I was slightly amused but still confused about them were they dating or what?  
“Oh its Wonshik! Yeo! Wanna join us for lunch?” Jaehwan asked I noticed Taekwoon tense slightly as he stared at Jaehwan. I gave a grin at his reaction as I happily accepted; it was nice being around them. They had such a friendly vibe and they all seemed so close it would be nice to have some more close friends myself.  
Taekwoon scurried off to go check out the book he was holding as a felt a hand lightly grip my shoulder and I turned the find a widely smiling Hyuk. “It’s nice to get hang out with you again Hyung!”  
“You are not only tagging along because you’ll get to see Taekwoon are you?” Hongbin smiled raising his eyebrows. It wasn’t a real question more of just playful teasing but I answered it anyway with a smirk “Of course not movie night was really fun, but I would never complain about getting to spend a little extra time with Taekwoon…”  
“Ooooo! Damn too bad Taekwoon isn’t here, he’d be a tomato by now” Jaehwan was throwing a fit of laughter with Hongbin pinching his arm trying to remind him that we were in the library, but I could tell Hongbin and the rest of them thought it was just as funny.  
As Taekwoon returned Hyuk, Jaehwan and Hongbin just wagged their eyebrows in our direction which from Taekwoon’s red face seemed like it might be a common occurrence of theirs. As we turned to leave Taekwoon gripped my arm slightly surprising me as he had never really initiated any contact with me before, but I wasn’t about to stop him and leaned over to whisper. “What were they talking about before?! Why were they wagging their eyebrows?” he frowned slightly the blush never leaving his face as he stared up at me. Although he was trying to be intimidating with me I just couldn’t help but laugh because he just looked adorable.   
“Why do you want to know?” I questioned with a smile  
“I-I don’t! I was just curious…” He mumbled quickly denying his need to know  
“I’ll tell you if you promise to do me a favor” I looked over at him as he chewed his lip something I noticed he did when he was either really nervous or was contemplating deeply about something and I’m pretty sure in this situation it was the latter.  
“What’s the favor..?”  
“I’ll tell you later” I knew he would give in whether I told him or not I smiled to myself in victory as I heard him speak  
“Alright fine! Now tell me”  
“It was nothing just letting them know that I wasn’t just hanging with them because of you but I wouldn’t mind getting some extra alone time with you..” It was 90% accurate; my statement was not a lie I chuckled as his face heated up again and he scrunched his nose and I was quick to jog ahead and try and catch up with the rest of the group while still laughing to myself “Let’s catch up with the rest!”  
“Yah! You made me make a promise just to tell me that!” He yelled jogging after me and giving me a light neck chop as I just continued to smile walking in time with the rest of them. I was glad he was beginning to feel more comfortable around me enough to touch me without really thinking about it, and it brought another small smile to my face. This guy has me slipping off a cliff and it almost scared me that I was more than ready to fall. 

~Third Person POV~  
They were walking to the nearby diner and Taekwoon still couldn’t believe this guy making him make a stupid promise for something so silly but he couldn’t go back on his word now and he was curious to know what Wonshik even wanted him to do. In any case he was starting to get really hungry and he just wanted to get there as quickly as possible and stuff some food in his mouth.

As they sat down and menus were given Hakyeon ripped it open and began scanning it before he laughed to himself and closed it. “Why am I even looking at this I’m gonna get the exact same thing I always get, here Hyukkie what do you want?” Hakyeon pushed the menu between the two of them for Hyuk to look at.  
“I want this one” he stated  
“Damn Hyuk that’s quite a lot of food” Jaehwan spoke  
“And I’m a big kid who can finish it” he grumbled back at Jaehwan as Hakyeon proceeded to smile and ruffle the maknae’s hair.  
“I think I’ll actually have the same thing it looks good” said Jaehwan soon afterward as Hongbin laughed and shook his head  
“Don’t try and be like Hyuk you know you can’t finish that let’s share”   
“Yah! I’m a big kid too” He puffed out his chest as he leaned over more towards Hongbin seated next to him as Hongbin just flicked his forehead and nodded “Yeah, yeah you are a big kid, but we are still sharing because I for one can’t eat that much.”  
“What about you Taekwoon?” Wonshik spoke and he glanced over the menu, Taekwoon didn’t really need to see the menu to know what he wanted either as him and Hakyeon often visited this diner so he was getting his usual.  
“Hakyeon and I have come here pretty often so I’ll be getting my usual too, you can have a look at the menu Wonshik” Taekwoon said but instead of bringing the menu towards himself he leans over so close against Taekwoon that he could feel Wonshik’s body heat and Taekwoon tapped his finger nervously against the table. But of course Wonshik seemed to be unaffected as usual as he quickly decided and they all gave their orders to the waitress.

 

“Yah did you just peek at my cards Taekwoon!” Hakyeon frowned pulling his cards closer to his chest as Taekwoon quickly shook his head.  
“Please Hakyeon I could win this blindfolded why would I need to look at your cards..” Taekwoon scoffed, his competitive side kicked into high gear.  
“Cocky much?” Jaehwan raised an eyebrow and smirked at him  
“Jaehwan I can literally see your whole hand…” Hongbin laughed shaking his head.  
“Binnie you are not supposed to look!” He shrieked.  
“You’re the one exposing yourself!” Hongbin shot back  
They were in a heated game of Go Fish every man for themselves, they usually ended up playing some sort of game while they either waited for their food or even while they ate their food in this case it was the latter. Taekwoon was down to just one card and he really need a two, but the question was who had his two? Or was it still in the go fish pile although that was highly unlikely considering there were only about three cards left in the pile. From the looks of Wonshik’s hands he was the most likely candidate Taekwoon honestly didn’t know how he managed to accumulate so many cards and not find matches it made him laugh. Maybe Wonshik just wasn’t the kind of guy that was good at card games.  
“Wonshik give me your two” Taekwoon said  
“What?! how did you know I had one?” he groaned and reluctantly handed it over as Taekwoon placed his pair down smiling in victory.   
“Well you had the most cards out of all of us so it was just a lucky guess?” Taekwoon smiled and laughed.  
“Welp looks like I win!” he stated in triumph.   
“Why do we even play this game anymore? Taekwoon-hyung wins 95% of the time! Let’s play something else next time!” Hyuk whined throwing his cards on the table as Hakyeon rubbed his back.  
“It’s only a card game” Hakyeon replied  
“I’d like to see you beat me in an arm wrestle!” Jaehwan shot back pouting at the fact that he lost as Taekwoon placed his arm on the table ready to go. Everyone sighed at Taekwoon’s never ending competitive streak making it hard for him to back down from any challenge, even if it was a challenge he probably wouldn’t win.  
“Is that a challenge Lee Jaehwan?”  
“Ooooooh let’s see it boys!” said Wonshik surprising Taekwoon and the others by encouraging the situation but Hyuk smiled and nodded siding with Wonshik as he yelled “Fight Fight Fight!”  
“This isn’t the freakin’ WWE guys…” mumbled Hongbin while the rest just laughed. Lunch continued like that with laughter, games and continuing to stuff their faces till they were full and tired.  
Their lunch turned into dinner as well when they stayed in the diner for about 5 or 6 hours. The diner didn’t mind and we had eaten two meals there too consumed in their games to think about the time. Most people would find it pretty damn strange that a group of 6 grown men spent about 6 hours in a diner, but that’s just makes them not that normal? After departing and saying their goodbyes, Jaehwan dragging Hongbin, although Hongbin was kind of willing to go, but he would never admit it. Hyuk following Hakyeon so they could go by ice cream together, and Taekwoon was left with Wonshik, alone again. Dammit. Taekwoon nerves couldn’t sit still when he was alone with the latter, but the scary part was Taekwoon was really not starting to mind it as much anymore, and he cherished the one on one time he got with Wonshik. He wasn’t selfish but he loved the attention Wonshik gave him when it was just the two of them it made me feel special and-  
Taekwoon felt a sudden tug at his hand as something warm slipped into it and he looked down to see Wonshik tugging him in the direction of Taekwoon’s apartment looking at him smiling to follow and Taekwoon swears his face was all shades of red. Did Wonshik just hold his hand?  
“W-Wonshik what are you doing?” Taekwoon asked timidly  
“You were spacing out again I needed to get your attention, let’s go” he chuckled. Even though he said that the whole way back he made no effort to let go of Taekwoon’s hand and Taekwoon really hoped his hands weren’t getting clammy to the point that Wonshik could feel it. But he likes this the comfortable silence they established walking back hand in hand. It was…nice.  
As we reached the front door of Taekwoon’s apartment Taekwoon let go of his hand and was about to bid him a good night and unlock his door before Wonshik grabbed his hand again and stopped him. Taekwoon turned back around as he tilted his head slightly puzzled.  
“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asked  
“Nothing but I never got my favor you promised me remember?” Wonshik smirked  
Taekwoon grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you made me promise for something like that, but I guess I can’t go back on my word… So what is?”  
The palm of his left hand was suddenly against Taekwoon’s front door it startled Taekwoon so bad that he visibly jumped slightly and pressed his back against the door staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Wonshik..?” Taekwoon whispered the redness creeping on in face for the who knows how many times today, getting more confused by the second, and it was also getting increasing hot out here. Wonshik’s face was a lot closer than it originally was and Taekwoon could almost feel Wonshik’s breath against his face, he smelled like vanilla and spice and maybe it was because it was Wonshik, but it was the most enticing scent Taekwoon had ever smelled in his life and he felt like he was losing his mind.  
Wonshik’s lips hovered over Taekwoon’s the smirk clear as day on his face as he stared at Taekwoon with such intensity Taekwoon thought he might combust on the spot as Wonshik said  
“Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me on Twitter~  
> @StarlightMyLife


	5. Returning the Favor

Taekwoon couldn’t keep my voice from wavering as he said “E-Excuse me?” Taekwoon didn’t know why he even bothered to ask when he clearly heard him, it was more because he couldn’t believe what he had just heard as a shiver ran through his body.  
“Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear me…” Wonshik smirked and with that Wonshik’s lips were on his and Taekwoon didn’t make any attempt to protest this time. Any thoughts he had in that moment flew out the window as Wonshik’s lips sought out his. They felt just as nice as the last time. It started out soft in the beginning his lips gently grazing over Taekwoon’s until his kisses became more needy and Taekwoon couldn’t deny that he didn’t want it to stop when Wonshik’s tongue came out to swipe across his bottom lip. He easily parted his lips and his mouth quickly began to explore Taekwoon’s their breaths mingling, his mouth held a mild hint of peppermint and it became Taekwoon’s new addiction. Taekwoon’s eyes had fluttered shut and he reached out to wrap his arms around Wonshik’s neck his fingers slightly digging into the hair at the nape of his neck as Wonshik gave a low growl in response and god Taekwoon found it so attractive. His hands which had been on either of Taekwoon’s head had started to travel down his spine sending a shiver throughout Taekwoon’s entire body as he let out a soft whimper. Wonshik’s hands continued their journey around to glide down his sides and it was in that moment that Taekwoon realized how much he wanted this, it was quite frightening. Probably almost as much as Wonshik wanted it too as his lips reluctantly left Taekwoon’s to leave open mouthed kisses against his neck, kissing back up the side of his jaw as Taekwoon just released small, shameless and breathless moans. Wonshik’s lips suddenly tickled Taekwoon’s ear as he whispered   
“If you don’t unlock this door right now, I swear I’m gonna take you right here..”  
His voice became so dangerously low Taekwoon almost let him do whatever he wanted with him right there. Ugh he was becoming so shameless! Taekwoon covered his red face with his hands before turning around and trying to fish out his keys which took a lot longer than normal considering his shaky hands and the fact that Wonshik continued to lay distracting kisses on the back of his neck. Wonshik’s hands never left his body even after he had unlocked the door and they slipped inside. No sooner had they gotten in Taekwoon was back against the door before he gripped Wonshik’s chest his voice barely above a whisper as he mumbled. “Not here..”  
He only let out a low chuckled following Taekwoon as they entered his bedroom Wonshik’s hands finally slipping beneath Taekwoon’s thin t-shirt his fingertips roaming his torso and any skin he could get his hands on Taekwoon’s hands gripped the front of his shirt once more as the back of his knees hit the bed and Taekwoon fell back dragging Wonshik with him as Taekwoon pressed his lips back against his initiating the kiss this time his hands pushing Taekwoon’s shirt off when he clumsily tried to do it by himself as Wonshik pressed his forehead against Taekwoon’s and smiled. “So cute...” and that just caused Taekwoon’s face to become an even darker shade if that was even possible.  
“Shut up..” Taekwoon mumbled as Wonshik slipped off the rest of his own clothes clad in only his boxers as his hand worked on Taekwoon’s pants.   
His mouth had finally moved from Taekwoon’s now swollen and red lips to sucking at the skin on his collar bone which Taekwoon was sure would leave hickies tomorrow. Wonshik’s hand suddenly came to brush over Taekwoon’s clothed erection and he let out a small whimper. Wonshik took that as an invitation to continue as he slipped his hand inside and firmly gripped it and began to painfully slowly stroke it. Taekwoon’s body jerked as he let out a high pitched moan that he didn’t even know could come from his mouth as he quickly covered his face in embarrassment although they were pretty much passed that point and Wonshik quickly pushed his hands away as he leaned closely over him.  
“Don’t hide your face I want to see and hear everything…” he whispered before pressing his lips against Taekwoon’s again softly and he didn’t know when his boxers had been removed but now Taekwoon was fully naked underneath him and he definitely wasn’t ready for the warmth that engulfed his length as Taekwoon tilted his head back against the bed his hands clawing at the sheets as Wonshik’s mouth began to suck, running his tongue against the underside of it.   
“Ahh.. W-Wonshik!”  
He really knew how to use his mouth as Taekwoon found himself writhing underneath him and gripping his hair restraining his need to buck his hips instead he settled for gripping the back of his head a little tighter as Wonshik’s speed increased and he could feel Wonshik bobbing his head as his head hit the back of his throat and when Taekwoon looked down he was looking straight at him. Did he have no shame?! The look on his face just made Taekwoon tremble even harder. He could feel my orgasm building, but then the warmth was gone and he whimpered in disappointment a smirking Wonshik come back up to kiss his again.  
“I’m not done with you yet..”   
Wonshik had also at some point become completely naked during the time Taekwoon was too intoxicated with pleasure to realize. His hands gripped Takewoon’s thighs and he left kisses around them littering his inner thighs with love bites and hickies as he sat back up to admire his work and stare at Taekwoon, he was a flushed mess beneath him hair sticking to his forehead. His lips red swollen and his breaths uneven and heavy as Wonshik leaned down and pressed his thumb gently against Taekwoon’s bottom lip pushing it down slightly whispering.  
“God you are so beautiful…”  
Wonshik really want to tease him more and watch Taekwoon unravel beneath him but he could tell Taekwoon was getting impatient and he also just wanted to feel Taekwoon writhing beneath him already. He reached out to the side of the bed into the third drawer and pulled out lube that even Taekwoon didn’t know he had but he didn’t have time to question the male as Wonshik was quick to slick up his fingers and spread Taekwoon’s legs even wider and it really hit Taekwoon that he was about to have sex with this man and in the back of his mind he knew it hadn’t been long since he knew Wonshik, but he also knew he had never wanted something so bad in his life as Wonshik pushed his index finger into his puckering hole Taekwoon let out a low groan. It was uncomfortable and slightly painful and Taekwoon knew it would feel even more so later on. But Wonshik took his time, he was gentle as he moved his finger slowly and pushed in a second finger only when he felt Taekwoon was ready but it still had Taekwoon biting his lip and gripping the arms of the male above him before whimpering.  
“Wonshik.. i-it hurts..”  
“I know kitten..shh It’s okay..” Wonshik just murmured sweet nothings in his ear promising that it would get better as the third finger slipped in and it still hurt but Taekwoon’s tension had visibly lessened as Wonshik distracted him with kisses stroking his cheek as he prepped and stretched him. Once he felt like Taekwoon was completely comfortable with his fingers he pulled them out earning a whine from him who was finally starting to enjoy those fingers. Wonshik had placed some more lube in the palms of his hands slicking up his member as he stared down at the man underneath him to confirm that this was something Taekwoon wanted just as much as he did and Taekwoon stared back at him a hand against his chest as he gave a small nod a slight smile gracing his face before Wonshik was lining up his length and gently pushing the head in so Taekwoon could adjust before slipping it all inside to the hilt. Wonshik groaned out in pleasure from his tight heat of his hole.  
“Ahh..” Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Wonshik as his fingers dug into his back leaving marks from the pain but Wonshik didn’t mind as he leaned over to bring their lips together once more.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Wonshik giving Taekwoon a worried glance as Taekwoon quickly shook his head too embarrassed to speak his mind at the moment. Once Taekwoon had adjusted, Wonshik picked up the pace Taekwoon pulling himself closer to Wonshik if that was even possible as he moaned out things he never thought he could say out loud.  
“A-Ahh! Harder Wonshik..” he whimpered and when Wonshik suddenly hit his prostate he arched his back letting out such a loud cry, Wonshik thought the neighbor’s could probably tell by know just exactly what they were doing but he loved every sound that came out of Taekwoon’s mouth.  
“What was that..? I don’t think I heard you kitten” Wonshik smirked just wanted to hear it again he wanted to hear Taekwoon beg.  
“Shut up..! You know what I said.. R-Right there..!” Taekwoon wrapped his legs firmly around Wonshik’s waist clinging to him like his life depended on it as his orgasm neared. Wonshik decided again not tease him this time around because honestly he was on the edge himself and he didn’t think he could last long enough for another round of teasing. Wonshik continued to rock his hips into him his fingers gripping Taekwoon’s waist before he moved them to lay them flat on the bed on either side of Taekwoon’s head only increasing his speed at which he rammed into the writhing mess beneath him. Taekwoon felt that feeling building in the pit of his stomach as he reached a hand to pull at the hair at the nape of Wonshik’s neck again as he spoke.  
“Wonshik I’m-” He didn’t need to say any more before Wonshik was pumping his length the sound of skin slapping loud and clear as Wonshik increased his pace even further the creaking and movement of the bed being heard with every thrust, Taekwoon trying to meet his thrust but it just came out very erratic from the pleasure he was feeling.   
“Cum for me and say my name Taekwoon..” Wonshik whispered as he bit his ear and Taekwoon didn’t last very long all it took was a few more strokes and thrusts and he was cumming hard in between them Wonshik’s name being ripped from his lips. Not long after Wonshik’s thrust became animalistic driving Taekwoon into oversensitivity his flushed face and heavy breathing bringing Wonshik over the edge as he reached his orgasm both panting glistening with sweat as Wonshik brought a hand to Taekwoon’s face brushing away the hair sticking to his forehead.

They had cleaned themselves up, Wonshik borrowing a pair of Taekwoon’s clothes that were a bit short on him but not enough to make him uncomfortable as they lay in bed Taekwoon’s head pressed against Wonshik’s chest and arm around him as Wonshik had his around Taekwoon’s waist.   
“Wait a minute, how did you know there was lube in here anyway?” Taekwoon questioned still confused as he glanced up at Wonshik.  
“Oh, Hakyeon had told me earlier. He said it was in case ‘we wanted to have some fun’” He laughed and pulled Taekwoon closer against him as Taekwoon’s face flamed and he grumbled  
“I’m gonna fucking kill him..” complained Taekwoon but it came out muffled as Taekwoon buried his face further in Wonshik’s chest.

The light from the window caused Taekwoon to groan and his eyes fluttered open, he couldn’t help but smile at the man softy snoring next to him. He thinks he could get used to this, waking up wrapped up in Wonshik’s arms. His fingertips trailed along his face memorizing the curves and the shape of his lips before Wonshik stirred and pulled Taekwoon closer to him burying his face in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck mumbling something about 5 more minutes before Taekwoon laughed and stroked his hair trying to slowly detach himself with waking the other up. He got dressed only to hear the front door open and Hakyeon himself walking in as Taekwoon walked into the living room and threw him a glare.  
“Taekwoon it’s not nice to glare so early in the morning!” Hakyeon smiled  
“You know exactly why I’m glaring at you, you ass..” Taekwoon fumed but he couldn’t hide is pink cheeks as he opened the fridge door to pull out things to make breakfast.  
Hakyeon just waggled his eyebrows “Oh looks like someone had some fun last night then?”  
“Shut up..”

Wonshik awoke to the smell of breakfast and an empty bed. He groaned as the cold air hit him after removing the sheets but all he wanted to do was find the one person he had been with all night. He smiled to himself entering the kitchen to see that person working hard in the kitchen and he couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s waist nuzzling the back of his neck and pushing his nose into his hair and inhaling his scent.  
“Good morning..” Wonshik said his voice still holding that morning gruffness to it as he spoke  
“Wonshik it’s hardly morning its 12:30 in the afternoon”  
“Well I just woke up.. its morning to me and I woke up to an empty bed, do you know how lonely that is..?” Taekwoon swears he could hear a slight pout in the male’s voice.  
“I didn’t want to wake you up and I also needed to make breakfast”  
“I’d rather just lay in bed with you, you could be my breakfast?” Wonshik whispered beside his ear and then laughed as Taekwoon’s cheeks flamed and he proceeded to swat at the male’s arms around him, huffing as slipped out from the arms of the man and brought the food to the table.  
“Stop with your perverted thoughts and come eat!” He yelled settling himself down at the table.

“Where is Hakyeon?”  
“He went to work”  
“Wait don’t you have work today too?”  
“I got Sanghyuk to ask Irene to cover for me..” there was a hidden ‘so I could spend the day with you’ but Taekwoon just looked down as his plate of food stuffing another bite into his mouth.  
“Oh” Wonshik smiled seeming to get the jist, the table then became quiet with just the sound of utensils and chewing. It was a comfortable silence until Taekwoon started to fidget and he seemed to look up at Wonshik often contemplating on whether he should say something or not before he abruptly spoke again shattering the silence with a question he had been burning to ask since he woke up in bed with Wonshik this morning.  
“So..what are we exactly?” Taekwoon bit his lip as he stared at Wonshik. He needed to know because he really wasn’t about the “fuck buddy” life and if that’s what Wonshik wanted then he didn’t think his heart could take it.  
“I like you” Wonshik said as if he was stating the obvious.  
“I-I like you too” Taekwoon answered softly his question not really getting an answer.   
“Then there you go, you’re my boyfriend now.” Wonshik gave that charming smile as he leaned over and pecked a shocked Taekwoon on the lips. That’s it? Taekwoon thought, he didn’t think he was going to be that simple, but he couldn’t hide the smile that he gave back to the man across the table secretly pleased as they continued to eat.

Hakyeon arrived home with Sanghyuk to see Wonshik munching on what looked to be popcorn while a peaceful Taekwoon was snoozing with his head in his lap.  
“Awww Hyukkie, look how cute!” Hakyeon cooed.  
“Damn Jaehwan was right about Wonshik hoping on the Taektrain of love”  
“The what?” Wonshik squinted has he tilted his head in confusion  
“Nothing!” Hakyeon quickly jabbed Hyuk in the ribs who gave a whine of protest and pouted.  
“What is with our group and all this constant abuse?? Well I mean, are they a thing or are they a thing?” Hyuk asked  
“We are a thing.” Wonshik stated smiling which made Hyuk stare at Hakyeon in accusation as to why he had jabbed him in the ribs earlier when clearly he was right about them being a thing.  
Hakyeon just rolled his eyes and joined the two in watching whatever show Wonshik had changed it to.  
“Are you sleeping over too?” Hakyeon asked Wonshik and Wonshik thought that since he said ‘too’ that meant that Hyuk was also sleeping over and he didn’t even wanna know what kind of noises he would hear at night coming from Hakyeon’s room plus he also had to finish up that drawing of Taekwoon so he shook his head  
“I think I’ll pass tonight I gotta finish up so work at my studio.”  
Hakyeon just nodded before turning his attention back to Hyuk trying to shush him because he kept trying to give spoilers about the show they were watching.

It took a whole lot of effort, tangle limbs and several kisses later for Taekwoon to finally let Wonshik leave as he still slightly clung to his arm in protest.  
“You’re really not staying over?”  
“I have to finish up some work, I’ll stop by the coffee shop tomorrow though okay?” Taekwoon nodded and finally let go of his arm his face still sulking which Wonshik thought was absolutely adorable before Wonshik pulled him in for one last kiss.  
“Goodnight.. kitten” Wonshik smiled as he started walking out the door and that had Taekwoon’s face on fire and him reencountering the memories of last night when Wonshik had used that nickname on him numerous times making him say things in bed he thought he could never say.  
“G-Goodnight Wonshik!” He quickly closed the door in embarrassment walking through the living room  
“What’s with your face?” Hyuk asked  
“After everything you guys did last night how can you still be shy?” Hakyeon questioned  
“Shut up Hakyeon!” Taekwoon yelled he wasn’t even here last night how would he know!  
Hyuk just raised his eyebrows in question at Hakyeon while Hakyeon proceeded to waggle his in return and Hyuk laughed so hard he choked on the juice he was drinking.  
“God I hate you guys…” Taekwoon stomped off to his room after getting his tea.  
“Love you too Hyung!“  
“Love you too Woonie!”  
Hyuk then leaned over Hakyeon his hand on the side of the couch as he asked “Does that mean we can do what they did too?” Hyuk waggled his eyebrows before earning a flick on the forehead but a very willing Hakyeon “My my dirty minded aren’t we? But anything for my baby boy~” Hakyeon purred before meeting Hyuk in a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me on Twitter!~  
> @StarlightMyLife


	6. Drama Scene Take 1

The news of Wonshik and Taekwoon spread like wildfire to be rest of the group of course. They all poked fun at the new couple finding a blushing and embarrassed Taekwoon absolutely hilarious. Wonshik also found it very amusing, and began to grow fond of the group of goons more and more. Taekwoon just wanted to crawl under a rock and die in it.  
“Can you stop undressing Wonnie with your eyes and come help me move this furniture I’m trying to finish this before the end of the week I want to finish this remodeling already!” Hakyeon huffed trying desperately and very much unsuccessfully to pull the old couch out the door.  
“You’re one to talk!” Wonshik laughed as he went over to help Hakyeon push the couch out the door and down the stairs leaving a mortified Taekwoon in the kitchen. After lugging down heavy couch Wonshik and Hakyeon and grabbing food that Taekwoon so thoughtfully provided.  
After finishing up the set up and moving in the furniture with much help from Hakyeon’s constant nagging to hurry up and get it done the rest of the gang had joined excluding Jaehwan who said he had some things to finish up at work, Taekwoon’s body was pressed against Wonshik’s the feeling of closeness never enough when it came to him as Taekwoon was also focused on whatever they had playing on the tv, their hands tightly linked with Wonshik’s other hand wrapped around Taekwoon’s shoulders.  
“Look at you two, you guys literally look like one person crushed together like that and you guys have barely known each other for a month” Hongbin tsked.  
“That translates too ‘I’m jealous cause I’m not getting dick like Taekwoon gets every night’” Hyuk stated before letting out a cackle because he was now being attacked with pillows with an angry glaring Hongbin and he couldn’t find the situation any funnier. Wonshik couldn’t stop laughing either with Taekwoon looking puzzled having just tuned into what they were doing, he was just too focused on his show before. 

 

The whole reason Jaehwan had work the previous night was because he was chosen for a role in the movie he had wanting for weeks. He was finally going to be one of the main cast so it was a big deal for him. Everyone couldn’t have been more happy for him and so they did what any group of friends would do, they celebrated. After gathering at Jaehwan’s apartment to celebrate halfway through the evening things took a turn...

 

The tension in the room was palpable and Jaehwan sighed for at least the 10th time his cheeks puffed out into a pout as he stared at Hongbin who reciprocated the stare not giving into the other’s actions. 

“Can’t you just hear me out for-“ Jaehwan asked.  
“No.” Hongbin replied simply.  
“I swear you are so hard headed sometimes Bin!” Jaehwan scowled and got up from his seat stomping off to the balcony of his apartment.   
Hongbin just stayed calm and shrugged meanwhile Wonshik who was watching from the side lines like the rest of the group spoke up.   
“Maybe you should go talk to him Hongbin he seemed pretty upset..”  
“ Nah you haven’t known Jaehwan for as long as I have he will get over it, he always does” Hongbin pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his feed.   
“I don’t know if he is just gonna get over it this time Hongbin..” Hakyeon folded his arms as he stared at the glass door to the balcony to see a fuming and sighing Jaehwan on the balcony leaning on the ledge. “I think he’s pretty hurt.. You went too far this time. You know how much this means to him.” There was disappointment lingering in Hakyeon’s voice as he spoke and then Jaehwan exited the balcony coming back towards the living room.  
“See I told you he’s-“ Hongbin started  
“Everyone out” Jaehwan mumbled when no one moved Jaehwan lifted his head and crossed his arms looking around the room and eyes landing on Hongbin before he spoke again this time practically screaming.  
“Didn’t you hear me?! I said get out! Everyone!” Everyone was surprised Jaehwan rarely got angry and he never yelled, at least not out of anger. The group was so surprised they didn’t move for a second before quickly scrambling to get the hell up and get their stuff.  
“Jaehwan what’s wrong..?” Taekwoon whispered worried  
“I just want to be alone right now hyung..” he sighed   
Everyone had respected his decision mostly because they had never seen him in this state but no one was more bewildered than Hongbin himself. Taekwoon was the last to exit giving him a gentle smile and a hand on his shoulder. “If you need anything Hakyeon and I are more than happy to talk..” With that Jaehwan closed the door and leaned back against it the tears he had been holding finally catching up to him as he slid to the floor raking his hands through his hair.  
No one cherished their career more than Jaehwan. He lived and breathed for acting, there was nothing he wanted more than to show people what he was made of, to show them the talent he had. He loved it and for Hongbin, one of the people he cared about and loved the most to tell him that this role didn’t really mean anything was not only a blow to his pride but a blow to his heart. He couldn’t lie to himself and say that he didn’t care about Hongbin in the same way that Wonshik cared about Taekwoon. It hurt even more coming from him and he just couldn’t stand it… not this time. 

 

“Do you think I’m an asshole??” Hongbin desperately asked Taekwoon  
“Do you want the truth or the nice truth?”  
“Nice truth..?”  
“Yes.”  
“Taekwoon..!” Hongbin ruffled his own hair frustrated  
“Hongbin, what do you want me to say?? You know how much Jaehwan loves his carrier and you belittled it! You made it seem as if his new role was nothing and as if it didn’t mean anything! How could you do that to him? We are supposed to be friends we are supposed to support each other..”  
“I know I just..”  
“If I were you I would apologize.. in all honestly coming from you it probably hurt him the most, sometimes I feel like you take his loving nature for granted..”  
“Hyung that’s not true.. I-”  
“Don’t explain it to me, go explain it to the one you hurt yesterday.”  
With that Taekwoon made his way back behind the counter of the coffee shop to tend to more costumers while Hongbin just groaned and face planted into the table.

The whole day no sign of Hongbin no apology, no text not a single word. Jaehwan almost couldn’t believe it, he had expected it, but it still hurt. After a long day of thinking, contemplating, and more thinking, he showered and dressed and was about to start memorizing his lines when the doorbell rang. Without thinking he answered and honestly it was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
“Hey…” Hongbin said his voice barely whisper  
Jaehwan was so close to closing the door in his face but he saw Hongbin’s pleading eyes and he hated himself for always giving into the male.  
“What is it?”  
“We need to talk, can I come in?”  
“Sure..” He opened the door a bit wider so Hongbin could enter and then he closed the door behind him seating himself on the far right of the couch probably the farthest he could be from Hongbin as he began to speak.  
“The first thing that I need to say is that I am sorry Jaehwan... I’m sorry for hurting you and saying the things that I did I know you love acting so much I thought you would just brush it off like you always do with me but you didn’t. I went too far and I’m sorry..” He spoke feeling rushed and nervous as he clasped his palms together he wasn’t one to apologize but with Jaehwan he always felt the need.  
“It’s.. fine thank you for coming to apologize” Jaehwan smiled his usually wide smile but there was something off about it and Hongbin couldn’t pin point it. As Jaehwan was getting up to get the door assuming the conversation was over Hongbin quickly grabbed his wrist and stared at him.   
“Jaehwan.. what’s wrong? Is it more than just what I said why are you so quick to kick me out I know I went to far and I’m sorry.. I’m so so sorry you have to know that I do care about you. It’s just I felt like with this new role we probably wouldn’t get to spend as much time together and I didn’t want that.. but it was selfish of me..” He pleaded.  
“I know Hongbin I know..I care about you too I just- Wait.. what?“ Jaehwan slightly stumbled over his words realizing the last part of what Hongbin said was completely different than what he said before.  
“Jaehwan, I love you..” Hongbin whispered his grip tightening around Jaehwan’s wrist.   
If Jaehwan had been drinking he would have choked actually he still choked on nothing but air because of that statement.  
“You what?”  
“I lo-“ Hongbin started before Jaehwan’s lips were engulfing his in a rushed and heated kiss like there wasn’t enough time in the world for his lips to just be on Hongbin’s and Hongbin didn’t hesitate to return the fervor of the kiss.  
“Whatever love you have for me I love you more, more than you can imagine.. god I just love you so much”” Jaehwan mumbled caressing the sides of his face.   
Hongbin looked almost stunned for a moment. He wasn’t good at this kind of stuff his face a slight pink he didn’t know what to say but he couldn’t deny that he did love Jaehwan. He didn’t know when it started but there is no way he could pretend he didn’t. The rest of the night consisted of them talking through everything from beginning to end and snuggling, Jaehwan using every opportunity he possibly had to touch the other and shower him in kisses. 

“I’m betting 20 bucks they had sex last night who else is with me?” Hyuk raised his hand as he spoke  
“No way Hyukkie…” Hakyeon tapped his lip with his index finger shaking his head while a firm believer of the jaebin ship, Wonshik, quickly raised his hand earning a glare from Taekwoon for even participating in the stupid bet.  
When the two tenders for the bet finally enter the room with Jaehwan slinging an arm around Hongbin as usual with a shit eating grin on his face and a usual stoic face from Hongbin who was casually just sipping on his banana milk with a straw Hyuk smiles hands on his hips and stands.  
“Hakyeon, Taekwoon hyung twenty bucks please!” Hyuk held out the palm of his hand.  
“I didn’t even agree to the stupid bet of yours” Taekwoon slapped his hand away leaning in closer to the warmth of Wonshik’s body.  
“How the hell can you even tell? They just walked in!” Hakyeon asked  
“Yeo friends!!” Jaehwan yells clapping Hyuk on the back as Hongbin tilted his head picking up words from their conversation and he was confused  
“Why exactly do Hakyeon and Taekwoon owe you twenty bucks?” Hongbin asked.  
“Hyuk was making a dumb bet about..” Taekwoon couldn’t stop his face from reddening as he spoke, “did you guys..?”  
“Lets just cut to the chase did you guys have sex or not?” Hakyeon asked blatantly with a proud Hyuk telling himself this is one of the many reasons he loved his hyung.  
The banana milk that Hongbin had been drinking was quickly spit out all over a complaining Wonshik and a glaring Taekwoon.  
“Oh hoooo you guys wanna know the juicy stuff don’t you?” Jaehwan said as he waggled his eyebrows  
“Well..-“ Jaehwan was cut off as a quick slap over the back of the head from a glaring Hongbin shut him up.  
“Yah! Jesus Jaehwan..! Have some class” he sighed before Jaehwan pouted and attached himself to Hongbin’s arm.   
“20 bucks” Hyuk laughed and put out his palm again in Hakyeon’s direction. Hakyeon just pursed his lips, rolled his eyes and slapped the bill in Hyuk’s smug hand.  
“Wait but I won the bet too!” Wonshik protested   
“I’ll give you ten hyung” Hyuk said while Taekwoon lightly slapped his boyfriend’s chest for participating once again.  
“Don’t you guys have any morals betting over your own friends like this?” Hongbin shook his head taking a seat on the couch.  
“Of course we do but there is no harm in making money off a bet you know you weren’t gonna lose” Hyuk smirked  
“God you are such a smart ass..” Hakyeon mumbled walking into the kitchen to get a drink  
“Hyuuung..! But I’m your smart ass right?” Hyuk whined while quickly following Hakyeon into the kitchen like a forgotten puppy  
“Yeah yeah” Hakyeon smiled handing Hyuk a drink and shooing him out into the living room.  
After another round charades Hakyeon decided it was time to call it quits. Clearly they weren’t getting anywhere and every time it was Taekwoon’s turn he just moved like a robot and did actions that look the exact same each time.  
“I don’t even like this game” he mumbled flopping back on the couch as rested his chin in the palm of his hand.  
“Yeah cause you suck at it” Hongbin stated with a laughing Jaehwan beside him. Taekwoon would have lashed out if Wonshik hadn’t thrown an arm around his waist and ruffle his hair smiling in his direction and that brought a pink tint to Taekwoon’s cheeks forgetting all about Hongbin’s rude comment.  
“I don’t wanna sit next to them anymore their doing it agaaaaaain..!” Hyuk complained as he sighed and scooted over to the other side of the couch.  
Wonshik just laughed and hugged the now embarrassed Taekwoon closer as Hakyeon proceeded to hug Hyuk from the side.  
“Does our Hyukkie need a hug too?” Hakyeon laughed  
Hyuk just sighed again as he decided this was going nowhere and went to change the topic  
“So guys! What are we going to do with these last two weeks of summer? You guys know I start graduate school soon so let’s make it count!”  
“Hmm I was actually thinking about that myself, lets go somewhere where I can snap some good pics!” Hongbin gave a dimpled smiled as he imitated holding a camera and snapping a pic.  
“I don’t wanna go anywhere cold though..” Hakyeon stated  
Taekwoon yawned before standing and dragging a slightly sleepy Wonshik with him.  
“Hyung where are you going we haven’t decided a place yet!” Jaehwan yelled  
“I’m okay with anywhere, but Wonshik and I are tired so let us know where you decide tomorrow”  
“Alright! Good night!” Hakyeon yelled  
“It’s only like 10pm, what are you a grandpa Taekwoon?” Jaehwan laughed before receiving a glare from the elder and quickly shutting his mouth.

“Wait but I wasn’t even really tired” Wonshik said after Taekwoon had closed the door to his bedroom and dragged him to lay down on the bed.  
“I know me either.. I just wanted to spend time with you”  
“We were spending time together, we were practically glued to each other” Wonshik smiled and laughed.  
“I know that! I meant like alone time..” Taekwoon mumbled as the pink hue returned to his cheeks and he quickly buried his face in his partners chest.  
“I know what you meant I just wanted to hear you say it” Wonshik let out his deep chuckled as a light punch landed on his arm and Taekwoon mumbled.  
“Jerk..” But Wonshik and Taekwoon both knew he didn’t mean it because every moment spent with this man made Taekwoon enjoy life more and more every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter~


	7. Hyuk Finally gets his Wish

“Why I feel like this is never going to get done..?” Hongbin mumbled as he sighed watching Jaehwan once again get distracted from his script as he had pulled out his phone laying on his couch and began playing some new game he had become obsessed with something called C.A.T.S.? He didn’t even know what the hell it stood for nor did he care so he snatched the phone from Jaehwan’s grasp as he glared over in his direction and placed the script in his face. He didn’t come over Jaehwan’s place this morning just to be ignored.  
“Shouldn’t you be doing something a little more productive Jaehwan?” Hongbin asked his lips placed in a slight frown as Jaehwan let out a sound of protest at his phone being snatched and took the script to place it on the coffee table in front of them.  
“Bean! You act like I’m not a professional! Please I already memorized 75% of my lines! Now if you would please..” He reached out his hand in a gesturing motion of folding his fingers to ask for his phone back. “I think you just killed me by the way..” Jaehwan pouted. Hongbin was slightly shocked at his boyfriend’s progress but also was slightly embarrassed that he had even doubted him in the first place. Of course Hongbin always wanting to win even when his is wrong just threw his phone on the other side of the couch instead giving a huff and walking into Jaehwan’s bedroom instead because the real reason of taking his phone wasn’t just because of the fact that he thought Jaehwan needed to memorize his lines.  
“Aish! Bean no need to take it out on my precious phone!” Jaehwan carefully collected his phone and went back to his game addiction. 

From The Mighty Bean:  
Jaehwan has an addiction, he hasn’t stopped playing this dumb app on his phone all day..  
From Hyuk Cena:  
Is somebody jelly that Jaehwan is spending more time with an electronic device than you?  
From The Mighty Bean:  
Hyuk stfu, that sentence barely even makes grammatical sense go back to school kid.  
From Hyuk Cena:   
I’ll have you know that in fact am soon and IF SOMEONE DOESN’T FIGURE OUT WERE THE HELL WE ARE GOING BEFORE I GO TO GRAD SCHOOL I’M GONNA BE PISSED  
From Leo the Lion:  
Why hasn’t Wonshik been added to this chat yet..?  
From Sassy Cha:  
Oh I didn’t even realize it you are right Woonie, someone add him right now!  
*Kim Wonshik has been added to the group Voice, Visual, Value in Excitement*  
From Sassy Cha:  
Wonshikkie! Welcome welcome~  
From Leo the Lion:  
…..  
From Sassy Cha:  
Now now don’t get jealous Woonie I give nicknames to everyone!~  
*Kim Wonshik has changed his name to Lucky Boy~*  
From Lucky Boy~:   
Yo yo guys!  
From The Mighty Bean:  
The fuck you changed your name to Lucky Boy for?  
From Lucky Boy~:  
Cause my name is lucky boy~ I’m a lucky boy after all for finding Taekwoon <3  
From Leo the Lion:  
.///. The chat is not the place for this Wonshik...  
From Sassy Cha:  
AWWWW! You guys are too cute!~  
From Hyuk Cena:  
I think I just barfed a little  
From The Mighty Bean:  
Me too..  
From Sassy Cha:  
Oh really Hyukkie? I guess you didn’t like those names I called you last night hmm..?  
From Hyuk Cena:  
NO I did! I did Hyung!~ <3  
From The Mighty Bean:  
Okay now I really am gonna barf..  
From Lucky Boy~:  
Wow I can really feel all the closeness and love you guys have for each other in this chat  
From Hyuk Cena:  
OH-Hooo someone is learning to catch on with the sarcasm, you are fitting right in!  
From Kenjumma:  
Can you guys keep the chit chat to a minimum please I’M trying to PLAY A GAME HERE >:(  
From The Mighty Bean:  
GUYS do you see this crap!?  
From Lucky Boy~:  
What game is it?  
From The Mighty Bean:  
*facepalm* I give up..  
From Hyuk Cena:  
Wait a minute.. did my question really just get ignored..?

Hongbin huffed once again exasperated lying back on the bed throwing his phone to the side unsatisfied with the response he got from his friends. He turned over on his side closing his eyes when he heard the opening of the bedroom door.  
“Binnie~” Jaehwan called as he walked over towards the bed. When he got no response Jaehwan leaned over Hongbin’s figure.  
“Is my bean sleeping?” He said but Hongbin was in fact not sleeping at all he was just was pouting that his boyfriend had basically ignored him for a game.  
“I know you are not actually sleeping Hongbin.. What’s the matter?” Jaehwan laid down and leaned over resting in the same position as Hongbin, he then pressed his nose into the ends of Hongbin’s hair that reached his neck wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist as Hongbin let out a shaky breath trying to pry the arm off him that just wound itself tighter around him. When Jaehwan started to leave gentle open mouth kisses along the exposed side of Hongbin’s his neck Hongbin shivered, a barely audible whimper leaving his lips.  
“Let go Jaehwan..” Hongbin said, his resolve had yet to crumble.  
“See I knew you weren’t sleeping..” Jaehwan laughed softly his hand sneaking beneath his shirt lightly trailing his fingers along his abs and v line.  
“Yah.. what kind of tricks are you playing right now? What happened to your game? Or did you finally lose enough times that you gave up and now you’re here picking your last choice.” Hongbin frowned  
“Is someone a little jealous?” Jaehwan chuckled “You know I would never choose anything over you, you are always my #1 Bean~” Hongbin not convinced kept his mouth shut crossing his arms over his chest choosing to stay silent  
“Bin..” Jaehwan smirked know exactly how to get a reaction out of his lover as he gently bit the tip of his ear tugging at the band of his pants as he continued his trail of open mouth kisses that he had stopped.  
“J-Jaehwan..! Let go I’m not gonna forgive you so easily this time” Hongbin stuttered although his mouth released more sounds of pleasure. Contrary to his words his body was saying a slightly different story as Jaehwan sat up placing a knee on either side of Hongbin’s body trapping him beneath him as he continued to smirk as he leaned down pressing his forehead against Hongbin’s whispering  
“You know you like it when I tease you like this, don’t even try to deny it..” Hongbin watched him smile that adorable devilish smile of his as his lips attached themselves to Hongbin’s neck once more before Hongbin could even speak a low moan left his throat.  
Hongbin being the feisty man he is continued to protest pressing the palm of his hand against Jaehwan’s chest despite the pleasure he was feeling.  
“G-Get off me you oaf..! I told you I’m not giv- A-Ahh!” His sentence was quickly cut off by another moan that slipped past his lips from Jaehwan’s slipping his sneaky hand into Hongbin’s pants and underwear and firmly grasping Hongbin’s now erect member between his fingers.  
“Hmm..? What was that my cute little bean?” Jaehwan nuzzled Hongbin’s cheek  
“I bet our little group doesn’t know how submissive you get for me now do they..? How your resolve crumbles for me.. How you listen to me so willingly like the good little Bean you are” Ken whispered his lips tingling the side of Hongbin’s ear as Hongbin gasps his grip tightening on Jaehwan’s shirt his face red with embarrassment. He bit his lip giving a slight glare in Jaehwan’s direction as Jaehwan just smirked and gave a tsk tsk tsk sound.   
“Now now Bin.. don’t you want to be good for me..? If you’re good I’ll give you a nice treat!” Hongbin was about to protest once again before his member was given a tug Jaehwan’s hand beginning to gently stroke it as Hongbin let out another higher pitched moan. Jaehwan made quick work of Hongbin’s clothes hands now gliding over Hongbin’s physique leaving nips and love bites along the expansion of his torso as he got to his lower region his breath lingering teasingly over Hongbin’s harden member as he sucked along the inner parts of his thighs leaving deep hickies and a writhing heavy breathing Hongbin beneath him, just how he liked him.  
“Now what does my bean want..?” Jaehwan leaned closer kissing him gently on the lips. Hongbin chose to stay silent and indifferent as he turned his head slightly the blush having never left his cheeks. Jaehwan’s smirk grew wider and he continued to play with member a bit giving him slow strokes as he used a finger from his second hand to pull harshly at the buds on his chest before prodding his tight hole with his finger. Jaehwan’s strokes came at a faster pace Hongbin reaching out to grasp his shoulder a combination of whimpers and moans leaving his mouth he could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach before it all disappeared and he looked up to find another devilish smile upon his lover’s face.  
“If my bean doesn’t tell me what he wants, how will I ever know..?” Jaehwan chuckled teasingly to which Hongbin flipped him off his nipple give harsh tug as punishment.  
“Say it..” Jaehwan whispered  
“fuck me..” Hongbin mumbled embarrassment written all over his face.  
“What was that..? I couldn’t hear you”  
“Jaehwan please just fuck me..!” Hongbin whined in exasperation leaving a very satisfied Jaehwan stripping off his own clothes.   
“Of course anything for my bean, I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be thinking about anything except me I’ll have you screaming my name so loud-”  
“Jaehwaaan.. please..!” Hongbin harshly whispered biting his lip impatiently.  
Jaehwan chucked quickly prepping him his hole adjusting to Jaehwan’s fingers quickly before Jaehwan removed his fingers and pushed his whole length inside groaning as he pressed his lips against Hongbin’s, Hongbin let out his own moan arms quickly wrapping around his neck as his back arched slightly.  
“O-Oh god.. yes..” Hongbin gasped out between kisses.  
“You are such a good boy for me aren’t you Bin..? Tell me how good you are..” Jaehwan smiled his thrust had started out slow before gaining a bit of speed causing sounds to fly out of Hongbin’s mouth with no regard as he tilted his head back.  
“I’m a good boy for you Jaehwan… ahh h-harder please!”  
“Anything for you Bin..” he quickly increased the speed of his thrusts damn near ramming into Hongbin the lewd sounds and the creaking of the bed only becoming louder, but quickly being drowned out by Hongbin’s own lewd moans. Hongbin wrapped his legs around him to stay more grounded as he pulled Jaehwan down in a heated sloppy kiss closing his eyes tight running his hands in Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan returned the heat of the kiss with just as much fervor his tongue running along Hongbin’s as the grip he had on the male’s upper thigh tightened lifting his leg high so he could more easily ram into the moaning mess beneath him. Jaehwan finally removed his lips from Hongbin’s to kiss down to his neck and nip at the skin only to begin suck and leave a deep purple mark on Hongbin’s perfect milky white skin.  
“Ahh..! Jeez Jaehwan you can’t leave such deep marks! I have work tomorrow you jerk..!” Hongbin’s plea could barely be heard between his breathlessness and constant whimpering of him begging Jaehwan to fuck him faster.  
“I don’t see the issue.. I’m just marking what’s mine.~” Jaehwan simply stated switching Hongbin over on his stomach so he grip his shoulder and lean over to kiss and mess with his back, one of his favorite things to do much to Hongbin’s embarrassment and pleasure.  
“Oh god..fuck Jaehwan..! I’m gonna cum…” Hongbin tilted his head back he could feel it building in the pit of his stomach once again and Jaehwan smiled using one of his hands to firmly grasp Hongbin’s member and began to pump it quickly as the speed of his thrusts increased.  
“J-Jaehwan..!” Hongbin screamed before cumming hard in Jaehwan’s hand and Jaehwan following soon after giving one last thrust before releasing inside his lover with a low grown of his name.  
“I love you Jaehwan..” Hongbin whispered his arms still tightly wound around Jaehwan’s neck.  
“I love you too Bean~” Jaehwan’s smiled after wiping his hand and Hongbin’s member off with a tissue he locked his arms them tight around Hongbin’s body as he kissed his forehead. “You came so fast for me today I barely touched it You really are my good little Bean”  
Hongbin blushed as he smacked Jaehwan over the head “Why must you always ruin the moment with that lewd mouth of yours?”  
“I mean I wasn’t the one asking to be fucked hard nor did I call myself a good boy” He grinned until Hongbin tried to turn away from him in embarrassment and annoyance because he knew Jaehwan was right.  
“Binnieeee don’t turn away from me let’s cuddle!~” Jaehwan kept his hold on Hongbin tight burying his face in his neck as he ran his fingers along Hongbin’s back.  
Hongbin sighed and smiled, sometimes he really wondered who was the true top in their relationship during sex Jaehwan was devil but regularly he was like a hyper, energetic puppy and Hongbin just didn’t understand how the two personalities fit into one but he loved him all the same regardless.

 

“I can’t do this Woon I don’t think this was meant for me..” Wonshik stated as he now scrapped the third pancake he managed to burn in less than fifteen minutes. Taekwoon who’s chin was gently resting against the shoulder of the other’s, couldn’t stop laughing at his sullen face of not being able to accomplish the simple task. Wonshik just sighed as he watched his boyfriend gently move him aside to finish making pancakes that were actually edible.  
“It’s okay it takes a lot of practice, I’ll just cook for now don’t worry” Taekwoon spoke between laughs.  
“Yah Taekwoon stop laughing at my inability to cook..!” Wonshik shot Taekwoon a look which Taekwoon returned with a look of his own raising his eyebrow as if saying ”what are you going to do about it”. Wonshik defeated as usual quickly plated the food and brought it out to eat, a gleeful Taekwoon following right behind him.  
“Are you going to the studio again today?” Taekwoon asked secretly hoping the answer would be a no. He was surprised by his own behavior ever since he started dating Wonshik he became this clingy monster. It makes him cringe just thinking about it.  
“Yeah I finished the portrait painting of you but I have another piece I am working on now to be included in the next gallery”  
“Oh really? When is your gallery? I want to go see it” Wonshik smiled at that statement reaching out to stroke Taekwoon’s hand with his thumb.   
“Of course I would love for you to come, the next one after today is going to be held three Saturdays from now.” Wonshik pushed some pancake into his mouth as Taekwoon spoke.  
“Oh great! I’ll make sure I don’t have work that day so I can come!” Taekwoon smiled he couldn’t wait to see all the beautiful art work Wonshik had took the time to put together.  
“I actually wanted to ask you something.. could you be my muse?” Wonshik stared at him  
Taekwoon smiled a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he nodded “I-I mean of course, do you mean you want to sketch another picture of me? I’m so flattered”  
“Yeah.. something like that you’ll see tomorrow when I take you with me to the studio.” Wonshik smirked, rubbing the back of his neck and quickly stood to go get dressed when he saw the quizzical look on Taekwoon’s face.  
Taekwoon was slightly thrown off by the tone in Wonshik’s voice but decided not to question it. He would find out soon anyway when Wonshik took him with him to his studio to be sketched before the next gallery. So instead he focused on how his lover was already up and getting ready to leave.  
“Wait are you leaving for the studio already..?” Taekwoon wasn’t the type to pout but with Wonshik he had been doing it more and more lately. He also wasn’t the type to be clingy but again he found himself back hugging his lover burying his face in the soft material of his jacket.  
“Stay a bit longer..”  
“Woon I wish I could but I really gotta get to the studio to finish up some stuff.” Wonshik turned to face him to gently stroke the back of Taekwoon’s head lovingly, he has to admit this side of Taekwoon was one of his favorites and although he wanted so badly to slip back under the sheets with Taekwoon wrapped in his arms he had a job to take care of.   
After what seemed like endless kisses, which never seemed to be enough to satisfy Taekwoon, and some more soft sounds of protest Wonshik was giving him one last kiss on the forehead before he left the apartment afraid Taekwoon pull him in for another make out session and then he would really never leave.

Hyuk had his arm slung over Hakyeon’s shoulder looking at the papers on the table beneath him as he sighed “This reminds me of the fact that I have grad school fast approaching and NO ONE has planned where we are going yet!” he whined as he dug his chin into the shoulder of the elder making the older yelp slightly.  
“Yah Hyukkie watch where you put that pointy chin of yours!” Hakyeon rubbed his shoulder looking back down at his papers he didn’t know if he should sign with this company or not yet he was still waiting to hear back from other better ones and he had been staring at it for the past 30 minutes now with Hyuk’s ranting close by his ear the whole time.   
“Also how the hell does this remind you of graduate school? This is a contract Sanghyuk that’s just your excuse to complain some more!” Hakyeon frowned standing up from the chair and ushering him to go sit on the couch. Before he could go back he felt a tug on his arm pulling him down on the couch a cute pouting Hyuk in front of him.   
“You are just gonna neglect me like this Hyung..?~”  
“I just have to finish up looking at these papers and I’ll be done, okay?”  
“That’s what you said an hour ago Hyung!” Hyuk continued to pout and when he still didn’t get the response he wanted form the elder he gave a quick tug on his arm pulling him in for what Hakyeon thought was going to be a quick kiss and turned into a heated make out instead.  
“H-Hyuk.. please not right now let me finish this first” Hakyeon said between heavy pants once they pulled apart. Hakyeon would have for sure given in if Taekwoon didn’t unlock the door and walk in at that moment staring at them with his usual straight face as he walked straight into his bedroom.  
“Hakyeon how many times do I have to tell you I don’t care what you do as long as the sexual activities stay in the bedroom” He sighed closing his bedroom door behind him.  
“See this is why I told you to stop and let me do my work Hyukkie! You are too naughty sometimes!” He shook his head  
“I’m only naughty for you though Hyung~” Hyuk smirked not the least bit ashamed as he wrapped an arm around Hakyeon’s waste snuggling into his side.  
“Let’s stay like this for a while..” Hyuk murmured and Hakyeon just nodded and smiled leaning his head on top of Hyuk’s.

 

“Okay so are we going to plan this trip or what?” Hyuk asked for the nth time that night. It was Monday night and they were gathered in Jaehwan’s apartment finally hopefully going to figure out what exactly they will be doing for vacation next week until the end of summer.  
“Alright everyone in favor of trip to Jeju island raise your hand” Hakyeon asked  
“Cali?”  
“New York City?”  
“Alright Jeju Island it is then” Hakyeon clasped his hands together smiling  
“Let’s make it the last couple weeks of summer that we will never forget” Hyuk smiled and everyone nodded in agreement already thinking about packing plans and booking tickets.  
“Okay now that that is settled who’s picking the movie tonight?” Jaehwan asked smiling expectantly.  
“Not you” Hongbin stated already pushing the chosen cd into its slot and shutting off the lights.  
“You are so not fair Bin..” Jaehwan pouted and plopped himself next to his lover. They were all so excited about the trip trying to all plan all the things each of them wanted to do in their heads that the movie was barely remembered or paid attention to. It definitely was going to a very fun trip if those six had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter~  
> @StarlightMyLife


	8. Childhood Friends?

Wonshik’s second round of his art gallery was soon approaching. It was Wednesday, they left for Jeju tomorrow, and the gallery was the Saturday they got back from Jeju in two weeks. He had finished the painting he couldn’t put in his first gallery and now all he needed was his muse, who was currently knocked out on the couch next to him with his head slumped against his shoulder. Wonshik felt like Taekwoon had been more tired this week than ever, probably because of the extra shifts he had been covering at the coffee shop. Wonshik didn’t want to disturb him, and he thought about how cute the sleeping kitten looked with his slightly puffy cheeks, so instead of waking him he gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, kissed his forehead and tried very hard to maneuver himself out without disturbing his boyfriend. When he felt Taekwoon stir he ceased his movements barely daring to breath. When he felt like he was in the clear he kept on, he was so close to his goal until the sleepy Taekwoon stirred once more, but this time his eyes slowly fluttered open and he rubbed them facing Wonshik with a sleepy face.  
“Oh I’m sorry Wonshik, when did I fall asleep..?” Taekwoon noticed Wonshik’s awkward position because of him having tried to move without waking him commented.  
“Were you trying to do something? Sorry if I was holding you back” Despite his words Taekwoon had a loose grip on Wonshik’s right arm looping his own arms around it slightly clinging to him and Wonshik just laughed.  
“No, it’s okay I was just going to go get ready to head to the studio, but I didn’t want to wake you up” Wonshik smiled noticing that despite Taekwoon’s words he still clung to him and he found it so endearing as he gently stroked Taekwoon’s head and kissed his forehead once more.  
“I’m going to go get ready okay?” Wonshik began to stand and Taekwoon’s hold on him loosened until they were no longer looped around him and he nodded standing himself.  
“I can join you today right?” he asked  
“Of course! I told you I needed you to be my muse.” Wonshik chucked smirking with a sparkle in his eye.  
Wonshik walked toward the bedroom to get ready, this would be his final piece before the gallery and he would use it as his centerpiece, the one that the gallery would be focused on. Little did Taekwoon know Wonshik had the perfect idea on how he wanted to do his little full body portrait instead of just his face this time around. Taekwoon followed Wonshik into is room quickly grabbing one of his sweaters that he kept in Wonshik’s closet and slipped it over his T-shirt even though it was still summer he could feel a breeze today and he was always the quickest to get cold.   
“Are you ready?” Wonshik asked after finishing and grabbing his phone.  
“Almost” Taekwoon mumbled before he stuffed his wallet into his pocket and heading out with Wonshik locking the door behind him.  
The walk wasn’t too far, with Wonshik living within a 10 to 12 minute walk form the studio.  
“Don’t forget to pack because we are leaving for vacation with the others tomorrow.” Taekwoon spoke gently the rosy hue in his cheeks becoming apparent after Wonshik intertwined their fingers together.   
“I know I know, thanks for the reminder, mom” Wonshik had laughed as his lover shot him a warning glare.  
The walk was peaceful, and they ended up in comfortable silence until they reached the same building Taekwoon had witnessed once before and it’s beauty had changed. As they walked into Wonshik’s studio the familiar sent of paint fumes reached his nose. He noticed that some things and been moved around some of his more recent artworks were finished including the sketch of his face with was now a beautiful and colorful painting.  
“Come sit over here, I brought a couch over for you.” Wonshik beckoned him closer.  
“Wonshik the painting of me it’s so beautiful! You finished it?” Taekwoon spoke as he walked to stand in front of him about to take a seat on said couch. Before he could sit Wonshik had his hands at the base of his sweater and shirt beginning to pull it off much to Taekwoon’s confusion as he spoke with a smile “Yes it is! Thank you Taek, I take pride in my work.~”  
“Wonshik, what the hell are you doing?” Taekwoon spoke a slight shiver running through his body from the cool air of the room that hit is bare skin the sweater and shirt ¾ of the way up.  
“You are my muse for the day, and all my muses I draw and paint naked. It’s the finishing touch of the art gallery, don’t worry I’ll cover your most precious parts” Wonshik said nonchalantly with an open mouth and slightly ticked off Taekwoon standing in front of him as if covering his parts was supposed to make him feel better.  
“Wonshik! Absolutely not.” He looked around and the blinds were covering all the windows, the door was locked but this was too much his reddening cheeks appearing from embarrassment.  
Despite Taekwoon’s protest Wonshik lifted the sweater up and off his head and tossed it to the side leaning over his lover and burying his face into the crook of his neck Taekwoon’s vanilla coffee scent invading his senses as Taekwoon let out a shuddering breath.  
“Your scent is so addicting Woon..” Wonshik mumbled into his neck making the other shudder slightly.  
“It’s nothing special it’s just my body wash or it might be the smell from the coffee shop you know I spend a lot of my time there..” Taekwoon tried to pry out of Wonshik’s hold and grab his sweater back before hands were at his belt buckle effectively tugging him closer and loosening the belt much to Taekwoon’s dismay or pleasure he couldn’t tell anymore.  
“Wonshik..!” Taekwoon whined the blush growing deeper on his face as he let out a scowl.  
“It’s for science” Wonshik smirked holding Taekwoon’s wrist with one hand as he tried to interfere.  
“You’re a dirty ass liar..” Taekwoon mumbled.  
“Yeah but I’m your dirty ass liar.” Wonshik smiled finishing his clothing removal leaving a slightly shivering and embarrassed Taekwoon standing in front of the couch as Wonshik got behind his canvas and sat in his stool his eyes raking Taekwoon’s body like he was his next meal.  
“Stop looking at me like that!” Taekwoon barked covering himself as he plopped down on the couch, he knew he wasn’t getting out of this no matter how hard he tried.  
“What do you mean? I have to look at you in order to draw you silly! Do me a favor and lean your head in the palm over her hand and lie sideways on the couch” Wonshik chuckled at Taekwoon’s continuous protesting but still listened to his demands.  
“Yeah but you don’t have to look at me like you want to eat me alive..” He grumbled  
“But that’s exactly what I want to do..” Wonshik smirked his tongue darting out to lick his lips purposely as he saw how bothered Taekwoon got from it his gaze looking elsewhere as the blush flared in his cheeks.  
Wonshik finally began his sketching, drawing out every detail of his lover’s beautiful body. Taekwoon despite his initial embarrassment finds himself drifting off into sleep his eyelids becoming too heavy for him to keep open. Wonshik chuckled endearingly at his lover’s actions more than halfway done with the sketch. It was hard to lock eyes with Taekwoon’s perfect figure and milky white skin without his thoughts sinking into the gutter he sighed wanted to finish this drawing quickly but also wanting it to turn out its best. 

Time passed by quickly and soon Wonshik had a beautiful masterpiece in front of him, make that two beautiful masterpieces as he stared at the still sleeping Taekwoon. He covered the canvas to keep from getting ruined as he leaned over gently tucking some strands of hair behind Taekwoon’s ear, he really loved Taekwoon’s hair and his hands and just Taekwoon in general.  
“Taekwoon wake up I finished.”   
Taekwoon stirred his eyes fluttering open as he sat up rubbing his eyes and looking over at his boyfriend.  
“Oh, did you finish already?” Taekwoon spoke softly  
“It’s been a couple hours, well actually its been about 4 and half but I’m finally finished!” Wonshik let his hand wander innocently onto Taekwoon’s thigh as he leaned over to peck him on the lips. “And I knew I picked the right muse, you make a beautiful drawing Taekwoon..”  
“T-Thanks.. but that still doesn’t change the fact that you drew me NAKED for the whole world to see!” Taekwoon frowned.  
Wonshik laughed his fingers gently drawing circle into his inner thighs “Relax Taekwoon I covered you privates obviously.. No one should be allowed to see them but me.” he smiled leaning over to bury his face in the crook of his neck again taking a deep breath.  
Taekwoon couldn’t help but feel bashful from the statement a slight shudder leaving his body from the light touches left by his boyfriend. “S-Shut up you are such a pervert..”  
“That’s not nice Kitten, I was just complementing my boyfriend..” Wonshik gave his version of a pout which still looked very manly with his features and Taekwoon let out a soft laugh despite himself as he leaned forward and left a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“Can I just get dressed now I’m pretty cold right now and stop rubbing your hand on my thigh you perv!” he repeated his previous name calling standing to retrieve his clothes before Wonshik pulled him back onto the couch wrapping his arms around his waist bringing them down into a spooning position his lips pressing against the skin on the back of his neck as he murmured   
“Let’s just stay like this for a little while..”  
Taekwoon gasped from the sudden action, a smile reaching his lips as he heard Wonshik’s words “ Fine.. but only for a little bit you still haven’t packed.” 

 

“Woah those are some high quality pictures Bin!” Jaehwan exclaimed while staring open mouthed at the screen of a digital camera that Hongbin had told him only moments ago had costed him a good chunk of money that had Jaehwan’s eyes popping out of his head. Now they were popping out of his head for a whole different reason, and that was the professional quality photos that were staring back at him as Hongbin scrolled through them all smiling at his work.  
“They are pretty good right?” Hongbin asked  
“Good?! Bean those pictures are beautiful those are like basically worth money! I don’t know how professional photography works but either way you got skill!” Jaehwan yelled.  
Hongbin scratched the back of his head getting slightly bashful as he laughed.  
“Thanks Jae, I don’t know though is it really that good?”  
“Honestly Bin, maybe you should think about taking up photography professionally, I mean you would make good model too either way this life is cut out for you” Jaehwan wagged his eyebrows as Hongbin rolled his eyes but smiling at the thought maybe he would take Jaehwan’s advice.  
Jaehwan was about to lean in for a kiss before a knock reached Jaehwan’s front door and he walked over to go answer it a soaking wet Hakyeon rushing through along with a politer Sanghyuk bowing before taking off his shoes and stepping in.  
“Guy’s its pouring outside and we didn’t have umbrellas!” Hakyeon whined exasperated as he went to make himself a cup of tea.  
“Wow I couldn’t tell, yeah sure make yourself at home Hakyeon!” Jaehwan called sarcastically, it’s not like this was Jaehwan’s home or anything.  
Hongbin let out a snicker before he was up and getting them some clothes to change into with a protesting Jaehwan saying that those were his clothes.  
With a now dry and freshly clothed Sanghyuk and Hakyeon they searched for an umbrella before Hongbin said  
“Why don’t you guys just stay over? It’s a bit late anyway and I don’t think you guys have work tomorrow right?”  
“Hyukkie and I don’t, the flight leaves tomorrow afternoon but it’s fine I can just go tomorrow early and-”  
“Guy’s this is my apartmeeeent you can’t just go deciding all these thin-” Jaehwan whined before he too was cut off by his lover placing a hand over his mouth.  
“Wait but if we are all leaving tomorrow, let’s just bring our stuff to your apartment and leave from there? We could even play some cards.” Hongbin smiled  
“Beaaaan” Jaehwan continued to pout  
“Jaehwan you act like they are strangers these are our best friends and we are not even staying here anymore, go get your stuff!” Hongbin scolded Jaehwan who was mostly just complaining because he wanted more alone time with his boyfriend.  
“Alright alright, let’s go and play some dang cards…” Jaehwan grumbled as he rushed to his room to retrieve the cards and his and Hongbin’s stuff.  
“I think Jaehwan was just mad cause he wanted to have a little “Bean” time tonight” Sanghyuk chuckled looking over at Hongbin who was now crossing his arms over his chest a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
“I think you are right I think we just ruined it” Hakyeon laughed to which Hongbin protested waving his hands letting out a sigh of relief when Jaehwan returned quickly snatching the cards form his hands and scrambling to the coffee table to shuffle the cards.  
“What’s wrong with my Binnie?” Jaehwan questioned giving Sanghyuk and Hakyeon a look who just shrugged and smiled pretending not to know.  
“Well off to Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s house we go!” Hyuk said

“What card game are we playing tonight guys?” Hyuk said flopping on his knees on the other side of the coffee table.  
“Go fish?” Hakyeon suggested before Hyuk gave him a look of disapproval.  
“Hyung you are my other half you have to represent me well, go fish? Come on that’s a grandpa game!” Sanghyuk shook his head suggesting black jack instead.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin shrugged not caring to much what they played as Hongbin began to deal the cards.  
“Well then Mr. I’m all grown, you’ll sleep by yourself tonight don’t invade my sleeping bag tonight.” Hakyeon huffed picking up his cards and shrugging off a now clingy and begging Sanghyuk.

 

After at least 45 minutes of spooning Taekwoon, his stomach told him he was long overdue for some substance and although he would love to stay in Wonshik’s arms forever his stomach was the one calling the shots at the moment. He slowly turned around in Wonshik’s grip facing him as he gently placed his hands on the other’s cheeks whispering.  
“Wonshik I think we should get up”  
“I don’t wanna..” Wonshik mumbled leaning forward his eyes closed as he attached his lips to the other’s neck nipping at it lightly.  
“W-Wonshik now is not the time my stomach is seriously protesting and if we don’t leave soon I’m gonna pass out..” Taekwoon complained.  
Wonshik seemed to be deaf because instead of listening his mouth just continued to trail open mouth kisses along the expansion of Taekwoon’s neck his lips latched onto the sensitive spot right underneath his jaw leaving a considerably dark hickey as Taekwoon let out a lengthy moan gripping his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“I-I swear to god Wonshik.. I’m really gonna kill you if you don’t let me get dressed and eat…” The threat in Taekwoon’s voice was enough to have Wonshik sigh dramatically and smirk staring at his work on Taekwoon’s neck before releasing his grip on the male’s waist. “Happy?” he said   
“Yes!” Taekwoon shot back as he quickly got dressed before Wonshik attacked him again.   
Finally getting the chance to check his phone he read the message, and turned to Wonshik. “You ready? Hakyeon invited us over to eat with the gang.”  
“Mhm, yeah lets go!” Wonshik said smiling, slinging his arm around Taekwoon’s waist like the clingy boyfriend he was, and walking out with him locking his studio door behind him, sometimes he thought he was clingier than Taekwoon himself, he probably was.

 

“Sooo.. are you gonna tell us that thing on your neck is because you burned yourself or..?” Hakyeon scratched under is jaw referencing where he was talking about as they all broke into a fit of laughter except an unknowing Taekwoon, and a not so innocent looking Wonshik who was just whistling away having just begun to join in the card games. Taekwoon then felt his neck and the sensitive patch of skin right beneath his jaw walking over to stare into the hallway mirror as he glared over at Wonshik.  
“Yah! I told you to not make them so visible Wonshik..!” Taekwoon frowned the blush heating up in his cheeks.  
Wonshik shrugged “I’m sorry Woon! It was by accident..” He couldn’t help but let a small smirk appear on his face; it wasn’t on accident.  
“That’s what they all say buddy” Hyuk said through the tears he shed laughing so hard.  
“It’s not like I haven’t given you worse before Hyukkie please, act like a grown up!” Hakyeon said “I was simply just asking a question”  
“You mean I have given YOU worse, excuse you Hakyeon and plus don’t try and act like you weren’t just laughing with the rest of us!” Hyuk crossed his arms as he shook his head.  
“Excuse me.. that’s HYUNG to you. And it looks like someone’s not getting their turn the next time.”  
Hyuk was about to protest before Jaehwan tried to butt in and ask “a turn in what? The game??” which caused Hongbin to interfere and try to quickly change the subject because he was getting more and more disturbed by the second.  
“Okay okay so, has everyone packed? Hakyeon already purchased our tickets and like I said before in the group chat our flight is at 1:20pm tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, Wonshik just needs to pack” Taekwoon stated  
“Hyukkie and I are as well, and I made sure we are all near each other on the plane!” Hakyeon exclaimed  
“And here I was thinking I could get a break from this kid” Hongbin pointed in Jaehwan’s direction as he shook his head making Jaehwan gasp in offense.  
“Please Bin, you love me!” He yelled pouting and slinging an arm through Hongbin’s.  
“Anyway, who’s driving us to the airport?” Taekwoon asked  
“Oh I didn’t tell you it’s an old friend of mine, he offered because I had come up yesterday. He is such a sweet heart you guys would love him. He is coming to get us at 10am tomorrow.”  
“Sounds good” Taekwoon nodded  
“And of course this means… sleep over at Hakyeon and Taek’s place!!” Hyuk clasped his hands together excitedly while Taekwoon gave him a neck chop for not adding the word hyung to his name.  
“Stop acting like you haven’t slept over here a million times before Hyuk” Hongbin rolled his eyes  
“My stuff is still in my apartment though” Wonshik stated.  
“I mean you can go back and get it it’s not like you live 45 minutes away it’s like a 15 minute walk” Jaehwan shrugged  
“Alright then guess I’m heading out, I’ll be back in a bit.” Wonshik laughed Taekwoon grasping his hand asking to go with him before Wonshik smiled shaking his head kissing him on the cheek before telling him it was fine and that he would be back soon, closing the door behind him.   
With Wonshik absence he knew what was coming, he had been friends long enough with these goons to know, so he quickly made himself busy attending to things in the kitchen before the flurry of dumb questions and jokes begun.  
“So how many Wonshik’s does it take to get into Taekwoon’s pants?” Jaehwan asked as he waggled his eyebrows a smirk playing on his face. Taekwoon sighed, too late.. he mentally said to himself as he went to sit back in the living room after he was finished with his tasks.  
“Jaehwan you are not even funny.. and why do I feel like you care more about Taekwoon hyung and Wonshik hyung’s sex life than our own..?” Hongbin questioned raising an eyebrow at Jaehwan before he sipped his drink and rolling his eyes when Jaehwan went to try and attack-hug the member shaking his head as he spoke. “Because I already know our sex life is the healthiest out of the 6 of us Binnie!’’   
“If by healthiest you mean most disgusting then yes, you guys win.” Hyuk stated smirking and making a gagging sign as his own boyfriend leaned in his chest to get comfortable on the couch.  
Hongbin face palmed his red face as he then tried to look for the nearest exit, at the moment he wanted to be anywhere but here. You’d think he would be used to it with Jaehwan’s constant and usually embarrassing jabbering. He instead just slapped the other in the back of the head while Jaehwan cried out in pain rubbing the spot.  
“Alright then..” Taekwoon began changing the subject as he walked back from the kitchen “How is the modeling going Hakyeon, I remember you telling me you had big news.”   
“Ah! That’s right I almost forgot to tell you guys!” Hakyeon exclaimed excited. “I wanted to wait till we were all together to say the news, but looks like I’ll just inform Wonshik when he gets back. So, after waiting forever, I received word back from Ace Models and they accepted me as their new model!!” He started clapping his hands together smiling brightly.  
“Duuude, that’s awesome congrats!” Jaehwan yelled  
“Dang! Don’t forget us when you are super famous.” Hongbin smiled  
“That’s not a porn agency right?” Hyuk asked jokingly as Hakyeon rolled his eyes shaking his head and laughing at his lover hugged him kissing his cheek saying “I’m proud of you Hakyeon hyung.~”  
“Congrats, Hakyeon” Taekwoon smiled because he knew better than anyone how badly Hakyeon had wanted this position and the effort he made to get it. He gave big pat on the back before sinking back into the couch with the small smile still plastered on his face.  
“Now we have a reason to party and celebrate it up in Jeju!!!” Hyuk cheered fist pumping the air.  
Hongbin raised his arms in a shrug “Technically we didn’t really need a reason, but hey, this is the best reason we’ll ever get!” Hongbin laughed while he made a toast with water in their glasses to Hakyeon’s new job.  
Taekwoon wanted to suggest that they could also lounge in the sun with a good book but I am sure Hyuk would call him a grandpa for probably the 50th time they have known each other.  
Just then there was a knock on the door which was opened by Jaehwan who had been the closest to the door.  
“What did I miss guys?” Wonshik asked his duffle bag and backpack in hand.  
“Hakyeon’s gonna be a porn star” Hyuk stated  
“What..?” Wonshik stood dumbfounded as he tilted his head to the side slightly before fixing his expressing and saying “I mean hey if that’s your dream hyung I won’t stop you good luck and-”  
Hakyeon quickly slapped the boy at fault in the chest before screaming “SANGHYUK! Aigoo.. No Wonshik, I’m not becoming a porn star I just got accepted to be a model at Ace Models!” Hakyeon smiled  
“Woah! Ace Models seriously?! that’s like one of the best modeling agencies in Korea! Congrats!” Wonshik exclaimed pulling him in for a hug after letting out a slight sigh of relief not that there was anything wrong with being in the porn industry he just didn’t expect Hakyeon to, well anyway he was happy for him.  
“Alright, let’s set up the sleeping bags” Hakyeon said as he began to stand up.  
“Can you get mine for me hyung?~” Hyuk asked almost too sweetly  
“No, you can get off your butt and help me get them or you can sleep on the floor?” Hakyeon smiled as he walked off into the room to retrieve the sleeping bags. Hyuk fell back dramatically to lay on the couch like a scolded child.  
“One day I’ll definitely feel like the hyung!” He mumbled and to that the rest of them laughed even Taekwoon while Hyuk stared at them sitting up hand on his chest looking genuinely offended.  
“Wow guys, that hurts!” he yelled before sauntering off to go help Hakyeon. Both him and Hakyeon came out soon after with their hands full of different sleeping bags.  
“Alright guys grab your bag, I’m gonna clean this mess we made on the coffee table.” Hakyeon said as him and Hyuk threw the pile of sleeping bags at them.  
“I call the one with the green and blue stripes!” Jaehwan had said before being hit in the face with a pile of different sleeping bags.  
“Of course you do.” Hongbin smiled.   
After everything was picked Wonshik was left with the pink and purple looking one while Taekwoon was snickering next to him.  
“What’s so funny? I’ll have you know that I actually love pink.” Wonshik stated as Taekwoon gave him a look clearly indicating that Wonshik did not one bit look like a man interested in the color pink.  
“Alright softie..” He smiled as he scooted closer to Wonshik in his own sleeping bag.  
“Excuse me!? I’ll have you know-” Wonshik was cut short as Taekwoon delivered a quick peck an the lips.  
“Alriiight, I get it you’re a big macho man, now go to sleep we have a flight tomorrow.” Taekwoon whispered as he slipped his arm out to find Wonshik’s hand nestling his arm into his lover’s sleeping bag clasping his hand while Wonshik grumbled some incoherent words, but really made no effort to retort or fight against him.

 

Walking up these sleeping sack of potatoes was only half of Hakyeon’s battle as he also somehow had to get up from underneath a giant sleeping baby who somehow managed to make his way on top of him.  
“Hyukkie, we have to get up, we have to leave soon and we need to get ready my friend is going to be here in 45 minutes!”  
“Five more minutes..~” Hyuk mumbled.  
Hakyeon was slowly losing his patience, he had been trying to wake his lover for the past 15 minutes to no avail.  
“Alright that’s it!” Hakyeon yanked Hyuk’s ear hard before Hyuk yelped in pain falling to the side as Hakyeon got up.  
“I’m sorry Hyukkie baby, but I really need to get the little snoring ducklings up!” Hakyeon exclaimed as he looked at Hyuk’s puppy eyes, he then picked up a pillow and began hitting each of them in the face with it effectively waking up 2 out of the 4. Taekwoon throwing a glare at Hakyeon and throwing it right back smack in his face before Hakyeon smiled apologetically rubbing his face. Wonshik was surprisingly a heavy ass sleeper and of course Jaehwan was still dead asleep. Hakyeon left the waking up of those two to the respective boyfriends as he got ready to jump in the shower. Taekwoon initially used a more gentle approach but didn’t think he was getting anywhere, he even went so far as make his phone alarm as loud as possible and that even woke the hell out of Jaehwan. His last attempt finally got full results as ripped the blankets off the other and sat on his back right near his butt and Taekwoon smirked because honestly hearing a groaning Wonshik was quite amusing.  
“Taek I love you.. I really really do, but could you please not sit on my butt you are crushing my manly hood to the floor.” Wonshik let out another groan Taekwoon quickly lifting himself off as he smirked again with Jaehwan and Hongbin laughing in the background.  
“I love you too, but that was the only way, you wouldn’t wake up by any other means, and you also snore like an elephant.” Taekwoon stated before rushing over to his room to get ready.  
“Wow what a lovely way to wake up don’t you think?” Hongbin stated sarcastically his laugher still going strong.  
“Yeah, totaaally..” Wonshik sighed trying to fix his bed hair and tend to his aching manhood.  
After everyone had finished getting ready 5 minutes till 10am, they had been lounging on the couch except Taekwoon who went to get something from his bedroom when Hakyeon phone rings.  
“Yeah, of course! Come upstairs!” Hakyeon smiled as if the person on the other line would even see it.  
There was a knock at the door and Hakyeon went to answer it. As he opened the door there stood a tall lean muscular looking male with brown hair and he greeted Hakyeon with the biggest smile.  
“It’s been so long Yeon!” the stranger pulled Hakyeon into a comfortable hug as Hakyeon smiled and hugged back.  
“Yeah, I’ll say! It’s been 4 years! SO much has changed, I don’t even think you have met my squad yet!” Hakyeon stepped aside to let the stranger walk further in.  
“Did he just call us his.. squad?” Hongbin whispered smiling to the 4 of them sitting on the couch. Hyuk just laughed and nodded.  
“Everyone this is Chanyeol, Chanyeol this is Hongbin, Jaehwan, Wonshik and my adorable boyfriend Sanghyuk” Hakyeon had stated each of them giving a wave and Hyuk sending a small glare in Hakyeon’s direction.  
“Hyung!” Hyuk said in protest.  
Chanyeol laughed waving back. “I think they all look familiar from your previous posts and such on social media, but Wonshik was it? Not so much, where is Taek by the way?” he said. Wonshik raised his eyebrows slightly at the nickname the only people he knew that Taekwoon allowed to call him nicknames was strictly Hakyeon and of course himself. He had to have known him well.  
“Oh yeah, he joined us recently he’s Woonie’s b-”  
“Chanyeol?!” Taekwoon exclaimed in shock staring at him with eyes so wide they look like they would pop out of his head.  
“Taek! It’s been so long!” Chanyeol smiled walking over to engulf the man in a tight embrace Taekwoon quickly returning it as he smiled.  
“For real you just disappeared on me! Yah! Hakyeon why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to surprise you! He had contacted me a couple days ago saying he was back in town but I hadn’t gotten the chance to tell you.” Hakyeon exclaimed  
Taekwoon brought him in for another quick hug before sitting down on the couch.  
“We have a bit of time to kill before we leave, what have you been doing all this time?” Taekwoon asked.  
Everyone listened in as Chanyeol told stories of his time in America and the business partnerships that he had to seal and make sure went well because of his dad’s business connections there. On top of that he visited so many places and explored America like no tomorrow. It seemed so fun yet so stressful, and now he was back in Korea to run his business under his father until he retired.  
“Dang talk about mooooneeey” Jaehwan said as Hongbin pinched his arm slightly but Chanyeol just laughed  
“I get the luxuries but I have the stress at times along with it. I miss the times where I could just hang with Taek and Yeon” Chanyeol reached out to gently ruffle Taekwoon’s hair as he smiled.  
All the while Wonshik was just silent watching, now please, Wonshik was not the jealous type Taekwoon was more likely to get jealous than he was but something was just suspicious to him about Taekwoon’s and Chanyeol’s relationship, he wasn’t thinking that Taekwoon would do anything of course, but it was something about Chanyeol and he didn’t want to jump to conclusions so he stayed quiet.  
“Alright I would love to talk more but we have to make it to the airport!” Hakyeon said as he began to gather the bags to bring downstairs.  
“Oh yes of course, let me exchange numbers with you guys too. I got a new number and only had Hakyeon’s and Taek’s from before.” Chanyeol said and after he had received numbers he helped with the carrying of bags they began their journey to the airport with Taekwoon in the front seat chatting away with Chanyeol catching up and the rest all having their own conversations. The slight gestures from Chanyeol to Taekwoon not going unnoticed by a certain someone. The eye contact at times only holding the steering wheel with one hand so he could brush away Taekwoon’s hair or lightly stroke his arm, Taekwoon himself seemed to be unaffected by it, but the happiness and enjoyment on his face was enough. Wow Wonshik you really need to grow the fuck up, he sighed to himself as he chose to stop torturing himself and stare out the window.

They reached the airport saying their goodbyes another hug between Chanyeol, Hakyeon and Taekwoon and they were off through security. As they were boarding their flight, making their way to find their seats, Hyuk sighed   
“I can’t sit next to Wonshik he is being grumpy as hell.”  
“I am not being grumpy!” Wonshik yelled slightly shocked.  
“Lower your voice we are in public, its fine we were gonna switch around our seats anyway, Woonie go sit with your “not” grumpy boyfriend” Hakyeon said as Wonshik rolled his eyes. Soon after everyone was settled in, they were taking off.   
“Jeju Island here we come!” Hyuk smiled excitedly.   
Wonshik just tried to be excited with the rest of them, but he just couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he had when Chanyeol and Taekwoon were together. Jeju Island here we go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me on Twitter!~  
> @StarlightMyLife


	9. Jeju Island Adventures

It had been 15 minutes since they have taken off. 15 WHOLE MINUTES of them being in air and Wonshik has not spoken a word to Taekwoon. The uneasiness and worry for his boyfriend was evident on Taekwoon’s face before he quickly looked over and gently placed a hand on his arm.  
“Wonshik, what’s wrong?” Taekwoon said softly.  
Wonshik, who had thought he was doing a damn good job of hiding his uneasiness, but sadly to the one person he wanted it to work on, could see him clear as day.  
“Nothing’s wrong Taekwoon, why would you think that?” Wonshik looked over at him trying to be as normal as possible. He didn’t really want to come out as the jealous boyfriend, but the background story between him and Chanyeol was already eating him alive and it hasn’t even been a whole day.  
“First of all, you called me by my full name and you rarely do that. Second of all, you haven’t spoken a word to me and we have already been on this plane for at least 15 minutes, thirdly you haven’t reached out to hold my hand once..” Taekwoon lips slightly jutted out in a pout unknowingly and Wonshik’s previous worries slightly slipped away before he grabbed his hand.  
“I’m sorry I just had something on my mind..” Wonshik said as he rubbed small circle in his hand with his thumb trying to ease Taekwoon’s pouting face.  
“What’s on your mind..? Wonshik you know you can talk to me about anything I am always here for you..” Taekwoon smiled at the soothing feeling he felt as Wonshik rubbed circles into his palm it made him want to drift off to sleep, but he was wide awake to hear what his boyfriend had to say.  
“It’s really nothing it just me overthinking I guess, you know?” Wonshik shrugged as he looked back over at Taekwoon and Taekwoon knew all too well what it was like to exaggerate things he was guilty of it himself.  
“Don’t say you are overthinking Shikkie.. If it means something to you, then it means something to me and I want to hear what you are thinking.”  
Wonshik smiled again gripping Taekwoon’s hand gently.  
“It’s nothing really…” Wonshik contemplated his thoughts he sighed slightly while looking over through the window he didn’t realize he had gotten lost in his thoughts until he felt a tug on his hand from his boyfriend, he had such a gentle expression Wonshik knew Taekwoon just wanted to make sure he was okay so after another sigh he finally spoke out his concerns  
“It’s just..Chanyeol. What kind of relationship do you guys have?” Wonshik spoke quickly he didn’t think he worded it correctly, but before he could think of some other way to word it Taekwoon let out a laugh.  
“Wonshik, are you jealous?”  
Wonshik made a sound similar to a scoff as he shook his head almost embarrassed. “Taek I’m not jealous! I just… noticed how close you guys were and as your boyfriend I’m curious!”  
“Sure sure, if you say so!” Taekwoon smiled secretly pleased with his boyfriend’s jealousy before he continued to explain. “Well Chanyeol was childhood friend to Hakyeon and I, before we met and got close to Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk we used to always hang out with Chanyeol from elementary school to high school but after high school he suddenly moved away without really much of a good bye and so we never heard from him again, until now. To me Chanyeol is someone I always depended on, he was like a brother to me and I’m sure Hakyeon felt the same way. I valued and still value him so much so when I saw him again after so many years I was really happy but.. ” Taekwoon placed his hands on Wonshik’s cheek as he leaned forward slightly. “The way I feel when I see you is completely different.”  
When Wonshik heard the word brother he was already secretly relieved but the way Taekwoon described Chanyeol he could tell that he truly was like a brother to him and he was happy when Taekwoon was happy, and when Taekwoon reached out to touch his face Wonshik could only stare back at him as he whispered. “And how exactly do you feel when you see me..?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Taekwoon laughed quickly taking the mood from something emotional to playful.   
Wonshik raised his eyebrows smirking “Are you playing games with me right now Taek?”  
“Of course not!” Taekwoon laughed once more as he squished Wonshik’s face between his hands.  
Wonshik places his hands over the ones squishing his face as he gave a quick tug pulling Taekwoon forward as he gasped out.  
“Wonshik what are you-“ Taekwoon didn’t get to finish his sentence as Wonshik’s lips found his Taekwoon tried to pull back becoming quickly embarrassed because of the fact that they were on the plane with people sitting in front of and behind them, but Wonshik being the stubborn man he was when it came to Taekwoon grabbed the back of his neck and smiling slightly into the kiss as he pressed his lips more firmly against his. Taekwoon easily giving in as he placed his hands on his Wonshik’s chest before Wonshik pulled away.  
“Two can play at that game Taek.. and trust me I’ll always win” Wonshik laughed as Taekwoon frowned his face red trying to hit him in his chest before Wonshik grabbed his hand kissing it gently and holding it in his own. Taekwoon just glared at his boyfriend’s smiling face.

“Guys! Can you not with the PDA we are trying to have a nice quite time on the plane and you guys are ruiiining it with your gross lovey doveness!” Jaehwan whined leaning over his seat. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at Jaehwan like he was one to talk PDA was his middle name when it came to him with Hongbin. Wonshik had gone back to his thoughts for a bit once again. He trusted Taekwoon with all his being it wasn’t Taekwoon that he was worried about it was in fact, Chanyeol, he couldn’t be completely sure but he had a huge feeling that Chanyeol felt something more for Taekwoon then just the “brotherly love” Taekwoon was talking about, and he be damned if he’d let Chanyeol try and take him away.

Now that they had finished discussing the weight on Wonshik’s shoulders Taekwoon decided to address something that had been on his mind for a while too.  
“You know something has been on my mind lately as well.. You know that thing you told me about your muses when we were in your studio?” Taekwoon asked  
“Hmm.. what was it?” Wonshik answered back.  
“All of your muses you draw naked, huh?” Taekwoon quirked his eyebrow  
“Haha, well you see Taek.. You were my first and my last muse..” Wonshik smiled widely before getting a slight hit on the chest from Taekwoon  
“You lied to me you big doofus!” Taekwoon almost yelled.  
“I didn’t lie! I technically didn’t say I had any to begin with, plus baby how could I have any other muse except you..?” Wonshik placed his hand on the side of Taekwoon’s face gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
“Hmph..better not have any others..” Taekwoon smiled slightly with a blush dusting his cheeks from the nickname and the sweet words that came out of Wonshik’s mouth.

“Jesus its happening again” Jaehwan sighed dramatically.  
“Hongbin I think you haven’t been give Jaehwan enough attention because clearly he still can’t stop worrying about others’ love lives” Hyuk whispered laughing  
Hongbin laughed as he pulled at Jaehwan’s cheek much to Jaehwan’s confusion.  
“Nah he’s always like this he’s like a spoiled child always looking for attention.” Hongbin smiled as Jaehwan looked at him like he just said the biggest insult he had ever head in his life.   
“Biiin how could you say that!” Jaehwan crossed his arms as Hongbin just continued to smile and shrug.  
The chattering and bickering settled down between the six as they all fell into a nap until they finally land and it was time for the real vacation to begin.

 

“How is it that we just landed and you are already trying to take selfies?” Hongbin said in disbelief as he watched Hakyeon whip out his phone as soon as they started walking to baggage claim.  
“It’s an art Hongbin, a true art I tell you! I have to let my followers know what I’m doing and plus I look really good in this lighting.” Hakyeon replied  
“My hyung knows how beautiful he is~” Hyuk stated smiling  
“It’s the airport, what lighting?” Hongbin retorted back  
“Well I mean he also is a model so being on social media and having pictures of himself is something that comes naturally.” Wonshik butted in  
“See, someone gets it! SO glad you joined the group Wonshik!” Hakyeon smiled and patted his shoulder.  
“Please Wonshik, it is not the right time to butt in with your logic! You can’t defend him, he’s gonna become a social media monster” Hongbin sighed  
“What the hell is a social media monster..?” Wonshik asked confused  
“Someone who’s life depends on social media and social media alone, you know, an addict like those druggies?” Hongbin started making hand gestures and Taekwoon had to enter in the conversation.  
“Did you really just compare Hakyeon to a drug addict..?” Taekwoon rose his eyebrow.  
“Well I mean not in that sense but you know what I’m trying to say!” Hongbin pleaded  
“Stop trying to change my hyung he can do what he wants we are all friends here shouldn’t we love each other for exactly how we are??” Hyuk frowned.  
“Stop trying to act macho for your boyfriend” Jaehwan laughed.  
“I’m not! Rude!” Hyuk shot back.  
Hakyeon who was too absorbed in his picture taking was only half listening to the conversation but wasn’t really offended in any way he knew they all loved each other and he finally found the perfect picture to post so he turned his attention back to them  
“Guys shhh, let’s get our luggage and Hyukkie you don’t need to act like a hyung for me, I love you for you and that’s our cute little maknae” Hakyeon smile as he squished Hyuk’s cheeks together and played with them much to Hyuk’s distaste.  
“Hakyeon! I told you I was going to be the hyung!”  
“Hyukkie you are no hyung in my book please.”  
“That’s not what you said last night- Ow!” Hyuk rubbed his arm after Hakyeon smacked him for the first time in a while embarrassed by Hyuk’s words.  
“Talk about our sex life again and we are not switching” Hakyeon whispering beside Hyuk but it came out louder than he expected as he crossed his arm and glared in Hyuk’s direction.  
“Is it just me or does anyone else have a hard time keeping up with what exactly they do in there alone time??” Jaehwan placed a finger on his chin as he squinted his eyes like he was in deep thought.  
“To be honest.. I don’t know if I really want to know..” Wonshik spoke as he turned away, the four of them quickly walking away to get their luggage.

 

After checking in at the hotel and eating dinner because they were all starving, they managed to find the beach which was really only a 7 minute walk from them but using the map turned out to be a much harder task than they thought, but seriously who gets lost finding a BEACH?? It was evening time so it was a bit dark out but the beach was still beautiful nonetheless.  
“WAAAAH It’s amaaazing!” Jaehwan yelled as he ran across the beach jumping around.  
“It is really beautiful out here” Taekwoon smiled. The moon was shining bright against the waves of the sea as the crashed into the shore and of course Hakyeon was taking a video.  
“Say hi Woonie!” Hakyeon laughed as Taekwoon quietly said a quick hi and gave a short wave. Hakyeon continued on with his video while Taekwoon stared off into the sea he didn’t realize he got lost in his own thoughts until Wonshik came up behind Taekwoon gently wrapping his arms around him.  
“What are you thinking about?” He whispered gently beside his ear before leaning his chin on his shoulder.  
“I was just thinking about the first time we met..” Taekwoon stared into the sand as he recalled the memory.  
“Yeah ”  
“Don’t you think it happened to fast..? I mean we had just met each other and then we basically started dating within the same week and-”  
“Taekwoon.” Wonshik spoke interrupting his lovers jabbering and he responded but staying quiet waiting for Wonshik to speak.  
“For some people, it maybe be pretty insane for everything to happen that quickly, you probably don’t remember but I had stopped by the coffee shops a couple times when it had first opened and I saw you when you started working there and when I stepped into the coffee shop that day and I saw you I just felt like we were connected. I probably sound crazy right now but you know those strings that connect two people who are fated to be together? When I saw you, I felt that you were the other end of my string and I had to get to you as quickly as possible. It took me a while to get my life together but I vowed I would see you again because you were my other half I just could feel it, and that’s when I went back recently and met you again but this time I entered and made sure you would notice me. Taekwoon, I love you and no amount of time will change that; I will never regret walking into the coffee shop that day.” Wonshik had turned Taekwoon around at that point so he could look him in the eye as Taekwoon stared back at him speechless. Previous doubts that had invaded Taekwoon’s minds had been blown away by Wonshik’s speech.  
“Wonshik I..” Taekwoon had trouble getting out his words but Wonshik patiently waited just gazing at him. Taekwoon couldn’t believe he never noticed Wonshik before, now he couldn’t imagine a life without him. Everything seemed to fall in place maybe that was why he had those strange dreams it sounds so ridiculous but maybe destiny was trying to speak to him too..  
“I thought it was pretty crazy and I realized how dependent on you I had become in such a short time and it scared me Wonshik.. but I wouldn’t change anything because I felt and feel the same way… I even used to have dreams about you they had been happening recently until I met you.. I can’t believe you used to come to the shop I never even noticed..” Taekwoon quickly wrapped his arms around Wonshik, his face burying itself in his neck as he tried to hold back tears he didn’t even know he had.  
He didn’t do a very good job because Wonshik’s hand came to stroke the back of his head before whispering “Don’t cry kitten.. I never wanted to make you upset..”  
Taekwoon’s cheeks flame as his tears slowly continued to fall mumbling in protest.  
“Don’t use that nickname in public!” When Taekwoon thought of that nickname thoughts entered his mind that were not PG rated and it was Wonshik’s fault.  
“You didn’t make me cry I just I have never been so happy with someone.. it feels so surreal.. I love you too Wonshik..” Taekwoon smiled moving his tear stain face to look at Wonshik as he reach up to peck his lips, Wonshik returning it with much fervor. It just dawned on them that this was the first time that they had both seriously said that they loved each other. People could say they were moving too fast but all that mattered to them was that they knew they were meant to be.

 

“What are those two potato heads doing over there? They have been over there for like 15 minutes oogling at each other.” Jaehwan said as he squinted in the distance.  
“Probably declaring their undying love for each other.” Hyuk stated  
“Do you think I should go over there? I hope Taekwoon is alright do you think Wonshik is pressuring him?” Hakyeon asked feeling bad for saying it but his protective side for Taekwoon was coming out.  
“Wonshik pressuring Taekwoon?? He may look like a bad boy but that guy couldn’t hurt a fly,” Hongbin stated, having spent the most time with Wonshik out of the five of them besides Taekwoon of course, he could say that Wonshik was one of the most soft-hearted men he has met ESPECIALLY when it came to anything Taekwoon related.  
“He’s probably one of those guys that accidently hurts a fly and then feels bad about it afterwards.” Hyuk shook his head as everyone looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.  
“What?”  
“Hyuk what the..? I swear to god you really don’t make any fucking sense sometimes.” Jaehwan shook his head as they all began walking back in the direction of Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
“What do you mean!?! That made PERFECT sense!” Hyuk yelled catching up with them.

 

“What should we do tomorrow? We could go scuba diving? Ride horses? Explore around? Swimming?” Hakyeon laid out ideas left and right to see what they should do next.  
“I vote no horses I’ll probably fall off and hurt my bum” Jaehwan said shivering at the thought.  
“I kind of want to do scuba diving, it sounds interesting and maybe I can take some sick pictures with my new underwater camera!” Hongbin stated excitedly, Jaehwan swears he only gets excited when talking about photography.  
“I’m good with anything” Taekwoon said  
“They all sound fun! We could do scuba diving first” Wonshik said agreeing with Hongbin.  
“Scuba Diving Scuba Diving!” Hyuk chanted.  
And with that, the winning plan for tomorrow was scuba diving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me On Twitter~  
> @StarlightMyLife


End file.
